


Past Perfect

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bruises, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Richard, M/M, Making out like teenagers, Marking, Rob-is-not-so-secretly-a-klutz, Sass, Subspace, Wall Sex, adorableness, cuteness, evil exes, handjobs, sap, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Richard knows that he isn’t a catch.  Not by a long shot.  But he can’t help hoping that he’ll find someone who he can at least keep around for a little bit longer.  That is, of course, when he sees a dom who he can’t take his eyes off of, and you know, maybe this dom will turn out to be his Prince Charming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stareena's art for this fic IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, OMG IT'S PERFECT, HOLY CRAP, I LOVE IT SO MUCH OKAY????? YOU NEED TO GO CHECK IT OUT [OVER HERE](http://stareena.tumblr.com/post/156448373505/spn-au-bb-past-perfect)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog and other art, you can do that over [here](http://stareena.tumblr.com//)!

 

  

 

Richard leaned back against the counter and sighed, sipping at his whiskey.  It wasn't his fault that he was picky.  The two doms that had approached him, _well_.  They weren't his style.  He didn't like being completely dwarfed in physical size.  Made him nervous.  He glanced around the venue again and raised his eyebrows.  All of the doms that he would have picked had partners, and it wasn't really surprising that none of them had approached him. 

 

He settled on his seat a little bit better and focused on the different scenes going on.  At least his cousin had rented out this venue for a few weeks.  It meant that people could come and go and mingle as they pleased. 

 

Richard hummed as his eyes paused on the broad back of another sub and his dom who was a good four or five inches shorter than him, walking up to the stage.  He settled back against the counter, watching the both of them.  _Fuck_ , they were gorgeous together.  There was a certain aura that was always in couples who trusted each other completely and it made the show all the more tantalizing to watch. 

 

He glanced around the room as they slowly got into the scene, perusing some of the available doms and his eyes caught on the same one that he kept coming back to.  Richard sighed and drank more of the whiskey.  It wasn't his fault that the guy was everything he wanted and more in a dom.  He let himself look - trailing up the legs and thighs that were covered in skintight leather and the simple white button up that had the first few buttons undone. 

 

He wasn't what most men looked for in a dom, physically, but he made up for that in aura.  Richard let himself look for a few seconds longer and licked his lips.  He'd love the chance to be on his knees for that man.  If given the chance.  But that dom could have his pick of anyone at the damn venue and certainly wasn't going to come near him.  He blew out a hard breath and looked around again, rolling his shoulders.  He might need to go to one of the clubs tonight, just to get some of the tension in his system worked out. 

 

Richard finished off his glass and debated it.  The main difference in the two places was that the venue currently being rented encouraged people to find more permanent partners.  The club?  He would take whoever he could get.  He swallowed and stared up at the ceiling for a second.  Maybe that is what he was doomed to. 

 

He thought about getting a second drink, waiting a little bit longer to see if he'd missed anyone else, or anyone who should have caught his attention, but it was probably better that he head out.  If he wanted to find someone decent at the club he needed to get there, sooner than not.  Richard slid off the chair and raised his glass to the bartender, settling his tab.  As he grabbed his jacket, he glanced back over at the dom he'd had his eyes on all evening. 

 

He was no longer in his chair and his heart fell.  Richard glanced around the room quick, but didn't see the other man.  _Well_.  Guess that was one more person who had found their match here tonight.  An uncomfortable tightness to his stomach made him shake his head.  He definitely needed to get fucked tonight, he was not in the right headspace for a scene. 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Richard blinked and turned to the voice, wondering if they were talking to him or someone else.  Of course, because it was him, it was likely someone else.  The dom that he had been staring at all evening was standing only a few feet away, staring directly at him.  He froze, his heart jumping into his throat.  He forced a smile to his face and raised his eyebrows.  "Hello," he managed.  Fuck, he used to be good at this flirting thing. 

 

"I noticed you were about to leave," the dom said, tilting his head.  "I don't want to keep you if you are." 

 

Richard shrugged and turned to face him a little more properly.  He was surprised to see they were almost the exact same height.  Another fission of arousal went up his spine, especially now that he was seeing those eyes up close.  They were fucking lethal weapons.  "I don't mind staying a little bit longer." 

 

The dom nodded and held out his hand, gesturing back to the chairs that were in the corner of the room where he had been sitting.  "Will you join me then?"

 

Richard felt his heart stop and then skip a few more beats.  He cleared his throat.  "Of course," he managed.  He followed the dom back to the chairs and felt his pulse hammer against his throat, wondering if was obvious to the dom. He sat down in one of the seats and could feel the other people around them staring. 

 

"Will you tell me your name?"

 

Richard snapped back to attention and relaxed a little bit.  "Richard.  Rich is fine.  Pet is not."  He swallowed and bit down a groan when the dom's head fell back in laughter.  Oh fucking hell, the dom was even more beautiful when he laughed.  He squirmed a little bit and stared at the dom, wondering if he had been too forward with that last comment. 

 

" _Well_ ," The dom said, raising his eyebrows.  "Rich, it's a pleasure to meet you.  I'm Rob.  Rob is fine, for now," he said, clear in his implication. 

 

Richard shivered again and looked at the dom, straightening and sucking in a little under his eyes.  "Duly noted," he said. 

 

Rob smiled and then frowned a little bit looking down.  "Don't do that." 

 

Richard froze and looked at the dom for a moment.  "Don't, do...?" he asked. 

 

Rob gestured to him.  "You are gorgeous exactly as you are.  Don't try to hide your imperfections.  No one here is perfect." 

 

"Right," Richard swallowed, shivering again.  Fuck, he wanted this dom to pick him, to take him home and take him apart to put him back together again.  "So why did you come over here?" 

 

"What you mean?" Rob asked, tilting his head as he stared at the sub.  He licked his lips and thought about sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his belly and thighs.  The outfit was flattering on him and he wore it well. 

 

Richard waved to the entire group around the venue.  "You could have your pick of anyone in this venue.  Pretty sure every single one of them has looked at you tonight.  Why'd you come get me?"

 

Rob hummed and considered that. "You _looked_." 

 

Richard froze, blushing.  "I, uh, _yeah_.  I mean, I'd be crazy not to.  You're gorgeous." 

 

"Thank you," Rob said.  "I'd like to return the compliment.  I was wondering why you didn't approach." 

 

"I," Richard said, biting his lip, because fuck he didn't have a good reason other than his own insecurity and certainty that the dom wouldn't have looked twice at him.  "Thought you'd already picked someone for the evening." 

 

"Hm."  Rob studied the other man sitting next to him and decided to let it drop for now.  "Are you only looking for tonight?" 

 

Richard flushed and looked down at his empty glass, cursing his decision to drink the rest of it. He sat it down on the table between them.  "No, I'm not.  But that's what I'll get, so..." 

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows, staring at the other man in front of him.  "What makes you say that?" 

 

Rich shrugged again.  "Like I said, pick of the other subs in the club.  Plenty of better subs than me." 

 

"Why are they better than you?" Rob asked, raising his eyebrows.  "Are you a disobedient sub?" 

 

Richard had never wanted to say yes more in his life, because he had a feeling that he would love every single second of punishment that he could get from his dom.  He cleared his throat.  "No, not at all.  But I'm a bit older than what most are looking for.  And I've learned what I like in a partner." 

 

"Ah," Rob said, smiling a little.  "So that's why you turned down the two who approached you." 

 

Richard blinked.  How long had the dom been watching him?  "I, uh, yeah.  One of them I know locally, is just looking for a sub for the rest of the venue.  Which is fine, but not what I'm looking for?" 

 

"What are you looking for?" Rob asked, dragging his eyes slowly up Richard's form, the way that he was curled up in the chair.  He raised his eyebrows. 

 

Richard opened his mouth and then shut it.  He had to be honest, but maybe he didn't need to be quite as honest.  He took a deep breath.  "More than a few nights in the venue." 

 

Rob narrowed his eyes and settled a little bit closer and then relaxed.  "Richard?" he called.  "Look at me," he ordered. 

 

Richard shuddered, hearing his name purred like that.  He raised his eyes to the dom.  "Yeah?" 

 

"What's your safeword?" Rob asked. 

 

Richard swallowed hard.  "Trickster." 

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and Richard shrugged.  "It's a thing.  It was what I thought of and it works." 

 

"Right," Rob said, looking at him.  "I want you to use it," he ordered.  "You are not comfortable in this conversation, call a halt to it." 

 

Richard stared at Rob, wondering if the dom was being serious.  "I, what?" Rob kept staring at him and Richard squirmed, looking down at his hands.  The silence between them was growing more and more awkward by the second.  _Fuck_.  "Trickster!" he blurted, glaring at Rob. 

 

Rob immediately relaxed and smiled.  "Good.  Scene is now over.  _Relax_ ," he ordered softly. 

 

Richard let go of the tension he didn't even know he'd been carrying and damn near melted into his seat.  "Holy shit." 

 

Rob hummed and stood up, leaning down, carefully picking up Richard.  "Hold still." 

 

"Shit I'm too fucking heavy to pick up," Richard grumbled, protesting even as Rob carried him a few feet over to the couch, sitting down with him in his lap.  He pressed his face to Rob's neck and took a deep breath.  "How'd you know?" 

 

"You were too keyed up," Rob said, rubbing up and down his back slowly.  "I didn't know if that was actually going to work or not." 

 

Richard chuckled and leaned into Rob a little bit more.  He felt like his brain was melting out his ears.  He'd never felt this comfortable with someone he'd just met.  "Why'd you come see me?" 

 

"I could see your eyes from across the room, and I thought they were beautiful," Rob said.  Then he grinned.  "Also, sorry, but those pants give quite an excellent view when you turn around." 

 

Richard couldn't help snickering and leaning into Rob just a little bit more, closing his eyes as the rest of the tension bled out of him.  "I'm still impressed that you were able to read me that damn easily." 

 

Rob smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Richard's head, holding him close, reaching up to comb through his hair carefully.  "Is this alright?  What do you normally need for aftercare?" 

 

Richard hummed and closed his eyes, purring softly as Rob's fingers made their way through his hair, rubbing carefully at his scalp.  “This is good.  Maybe water in a bit.”  He melted just a little bit more and tried to focus and remember that the dom hadn't been taken care of.  "What about you?" 

 

"I'm perfectly fine sitting right here and taking care of you," Rob said, smiling at him.  "Relax.  I promise it's all right.  I've got you." 

 

He knew that he must be making an absolutely horrible impression on this dom, making him do this, just take care of him shortly after meeting like this, but fuck, nothing had ever felt quite so good as being held like this.  Richard wanted to curl into his arms and never leave.  He didn't know how long it had been when he finally lifted his head, but he could see that several people had already left the venue and more were on their way out. 

 

"How are you doing?" Rob asked, feeling Richard stir in his arms. 

 

"Better," Rich mumbled, forcing his eyes open, and some coherency to his mind.  Fuck, how long had they been sitting like this?  He took a deep breath and tried to focus.  "I, uh, shit, sorry, you probably weren't expecting me to space out like that." 

 

Rob hummed, reaching down and rubbing Richard's back.  "I wasn't, no, but as long as you're all right, it doesn't bother me.  How long has it been since you last had a scene?" 

 

Not since he'd gotten his ass dumped.  Richard took a deep breath and slowly slid off of Rob's lap, already missing the dom's arms around him.  He stood up on shaky legs and shook his head.  "Doesn't matter.  I, I'm sorry that I put you in a position where you felt like you had to take care of me." 

 

"I want to take care of you," Rob said, standing as well.  He looked down at his watch and smiled.  "I don't have anywhere that I need to be, and I'd like for us to talk.  Just us.  None of this between us." 

 

Richard blinked.  "Uh.  Sure.  Can I ask why?" 

 

Rob relaxed and grinned.  "You made me laugh, and I get the feeling you're a funny guy.  I'd love to just get a cup of coffee with you." 

 

Richard had never seen someone so easily able to just turn off the fact that they were a dom.  He stared, blinking a few times in surprise.  It was like Rob had no idea what the word BDSM meant, let alone was a dom.  He grinned.  "All right, a cup of coffee is something that I can do.  Don't keep me out for too late though, I need my beauty sleep." 

 

"Got it," Rob said with a laugh, leading Richard out of the venue.  He watched as the other man kept relaxing until he looked down much more comfortable once they were at his car.  "Ah, should have thought this through," he said, looking around.  "There's a coffee place across the street.  You mind if we head over and indulge?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure," Richard agreed, following Rob.  He still wasn't sure why he hadn't bothered to say no to the dom yet.  But man, he wanted to.  He took a deep breath and followed behind him, settling easily into the line of the coffee shop.  Evening fixes for them all, apparently. "You know, I wasn't expecting you to come find me." 

 

"I know, I can tell," Rob said, shifting closer to the register as the line moved.  "You don't seem to realize how gorgeous you are.  I couldn't look away from you.  I'm surprised you didn't catch me staring." 

 

Richard flushed and bit down on his lower lip, trying not to think too hard about that.  "I mean, not much to-"

 

"Hey," Rob interrupted, frowning a little.  "Why don't you tell me a little bit about what you do for a living?" 

 

Rich blinked and grinned.  "Would you believe that I'm a radio talk show host?"

 

Rob blinked and burst out laughing.  "Actually, I would!  In a heartbeat!  You have a voice that's great for radio!  What station, what do you normally talk about?" 

 

"Okay, so, no making fun if you've actually heard of it," Richard said, reaching out to poke him.  "But it's called Just Desserts." 

 

Rob lit up and grinned, bright and wide.  "Holy fuck, that _is_ you, you're Loki, aren't you?" 

 

Richard groaned and pressed a hand to his face.  "Oh shit, you've heard of us, and apparently listen to us if you figured out who I am that easily." 

 

"Of course!" Rob said, grinning.  "You're the evil bastards that we all secretly wish we were." 

 

"That's one way to put it," Richard said.  "So yes, I moonlight as Loki, in my day job.  Which I love doing, don't get me wrong.  The world is a screwed up little place, if I can offer people ideas on how to make it better and get back at the assholes?  Well, I'm just having fun." 

 

Rob licked his lips and laughed, watching Richard as his eyes lit up and his hands started to move as he talked, clearly enthusiastic.  "Well, damn, here I am with someone famous and I had no idea." 

 

"I'm not famous!" Richard said, laughing loudly.  "Anyone outside this area of the country wouldn't have any idea who I am, let alone what Just Desserts is!" 

 

"Doesn't mean you aren't famous," Rob shot back, smirking at him.  "So, I mean, I could tell you what I do for a living, but it's not nearly as cool." 

 

"I'll decide that, thank you!" Richard said, his voice prim as they stepped up to the counter to order their coffees.  He smiled at the barista and relaxed as he ordered his hot chocolate.  He had a feeling that Rob wouldn't make fun of him for it. 

 

Rob followed Richard to the end of the counter and bumped his shoulder.  "So before I talk to you about exactly what I do and how thrilling it is, can I ask you a question?" 

 

"Sure?"

 

"What's kid temp?" Rob asked, glancing back at the counter.  "That's how you ordered your drink, but I haven't heard of anything like that before." 

 

"Oh," Richard said, blushing a little.  "Uh, I'm lazy.  So, there's a certain temperature that they make drinks for kids.  That way they can drink them right away and not burn themselves.  You can order any of their coffees that way."

 

"You can do that?  You brilliant bastard!" Rob said, taking his coffee from the barista as she offered it to him.  "Fuck, I would have been doing that years ago if I'd known." 

 

Richard grinned and took his hot chocolate, leading them over to a couple of the seats, where they settled in, drinking their respective drinks.  "Now, how about you tell me what you do for a living, Rob?" 

 

Rob blushed a little bit.  "I'm in a band." 

 

Richard lit up.  "A band?  What do you play?  Do you guys play locally?  Do you have any albums out?" 

 

"Woah, woah," Rob said, holding his hands out.  "Yes, absolutely.  I play guitar, shakers and sing.  Yes, we are local, though we've been known to play in a few other places from time to time.  Yes, we do have albums out." 

 

Richard reached out and smacked him on the arm.  "Here you are in a band and you're calling me famous, what is this shit!" 

 

Rob laughed and hid himself.  "Hey, hey, no hitting, save that for the bedroom!"

 

Richard snickered and took another sip of his hot chocolate.  He relaxed back into the chair and realized that he had completely lost any of the tension that he had been carrying with him.  "Damn, you really are good at your job, aren't you?" 

 

"What do you mean?" Rob asked. 

 

"I'm, I mean.  You knew I was tense earlier, and helped with that, but you keep doing your job.  Like, are you fucking magic?"

 

Rob laughed and shook his head again.  "No, I'm not magic, I'm just good at reading people.  But you, my friend are very easy to read.  So it's easy to help you relax because of how you're responding." 

 

Rich blushed and bit down on his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling for a second.  It was one thing to meet at a venue where you both were known for wanting similar things and they could be discussed in a frank and open manner.  But here, like this, in a coffee shop, wasn't really the place for them to get into a discussion about hard and soft limits and mind games. 

 

"What's wrong?" Rob asked, studying Richard a little closer.  "I can see that something is wrong." 

 

Richard groaned and rubbed at his face with a hand.  "Fuck, of course you were going to notice that something was wrong.  I mean, nothing's actually wrong.  I just..." 

 

Rob tilted his head, listening. 

 

Richard blew out a hard breath.  "You haven't mentioned once what you want, what you are looking for, or  mean, what you need.  So I'm a little uneven here, can you help me out?" 

 

Rob considered that and looked up at the ceiling and hummed.  "What do I want.  Other than you, I'm assuming you mean?" 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Richard whispered, staring at him, then at the floor.  "Are you always this forward?" 

 

"Normally?  No.  Am I being forward with men that I want and am willing to go after?  Apparently yes," Rob said, smiling. 

 

Richard swallowed and looked up at the dom.  He could already feel the itch under his skin, the undeniable attraction to the man in front of him.  He wanted to get on his knees for this man, to be good for him.  So very good for him.  He cleared his throat. 

 

"But what I don't know and I'm not sure of is what you want, Richard," Rob said, taking a sip of his coffee now that it had cooled enough to let him.  "You can tell me to take a hike and that I'm not your type." 

 

"And if you are my type?" Richard asked, swallowing hard. 

 

Rob hummed, considering it.  "If I am, well.  I'd like to meet you again.  Perhaps play a little.  Talk about our lines, and what we do want to get out of an arrangement." 

 

Richard swallowed and took a deep breath.  This was where he lost all of them.  "Then I'll be honest, and upfront about this." 

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows.  "I would expect you to be honest and upfront about things with me, Richard." 

 

"I can't do the separation.  You know, live my normal life, and then have you, you know, in the part of it that I keep hidden," Richard admitted, his cheeks flushing red.  "I, I've fallen for a few too many partners who didn't want that kind of attachment.  I can't promise that I'll fall for you or anything, but just that, this is a risk with me." 

 

Rob stared at Richard and frowned. 

 

Richard's heart dropped and he took another sip of his hot chocolate to hide the disappointment.  At least he'd seen enough to carry him through fantasies. 

 

"I don't like the doms that you've dated previously," Rob said, his voice just above a growl. 

 

Richard blinked and stared at Rob.  "You, wha?  Huh?"

 

Rob looked down at the table and took a drink of his almost-too-hot-coffee.  "Did they make you feel like you had done something you could have controlled?  For, for falling in love with them?" 

 

Richard cleared his throat and looked down at the hot chocolate and took another sip of it.  "Something like that." 

 

Rob sighed and reached out, wrapping an arm around Richard's forearm.  "Rich?  Look at me?" 

 

It took a second to raise his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling when he realized that Rob was grinning at him.  "Yeah?" 

 

"They were wrong.  It's no one's fault," Rob said, keeping his voice firm and determined.  "Understand?" 

 

Richard felt his mouth go dry and his head swim a little bit.  Rob's hand was on his forearm and he was barely able to keep from shivering.  "I, I, yeah.  Yeah, I guess." 

 

Rob smiled and nodded.  "Try that again." 

 

Richard cleared his throat.  "Yeah.  I understand.  I don't think that they would agree with you, though." 

 

"Well," Rob said, his voice matter of fact.  "I'm the one sitting here with you, not them, so it's my win that they are idiots." 

 

Richard couldn't help from snickering and grinning at Rob.  "Yeah I definitely agree with you there." 

 

Rob winked at Richard and turned his attention back to his coffee.  "Well, now that I've reassured you that I'm not worried about that-"

 

"Aren't you?" Richard blurted and then cursed himself.  He'd almost forgotten what he'd mentioned in the first place, what with Rob attacking some of his previous doms. 

 

Rob blinked and relaxed, shaking his head.  "I mean, no guarantees on my side either, but you're funny, gorgeous and apparently like doms like me.  That's a win on all sides." 

 

Richard felt his mouth go dry and took a deep breath, guzzling down a few more gulps of hot chocolate.  "Right, ah, _right_." 

 

Rob grinned, settling himself again.  "So, now that we've settled that and gone out for coffee to flirt rather terribly with each other, what do you think we should do next?"

 

There were a hundred suggestions Richard wanted to make.  Then a few dozen more, all of which involved them both naked.  But they would, _hopefully_ , get to that sometime in the future.  "Was my flirting that terrible?" he asked instead.

 

"Mine was worse," Rob said with a shrug.  "But hey, apparently you like it, since you haven't run screaming yet." 

 

Richard snorted. "No, I definitely haven't run screaming." 

 

"Well, in that case," Rob said, glancing down at his almost-empty cup.  "I think there are two choices for us." 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

 

"Option number one, we both part ways, maybe exchanging information and meet in the venue tomorrow," he said, nodding his head towards the building.  "Or we could do option number two." 

 

"Which is?" Richard asked, his throat going a little dry. 

 

Rob paused and considered.  "Okay, I fibbed.  There's two more."

 

Richard snickered.  "Might want to learn to count." 

 

"Oh fuck off," Rob said, grinning.  "Option number two is that I take you to dinner and we keep talking more, since I think you're done with your hot chocolate."  

 

A flush crept up his neck and he cleared his throat.  "I might be done with my hot chocolate, yeah."  He fiddled with the edge of the cup and looked up at Rob.  "What's option number three?" 

 

Rob hummed.  "I take you to a club tonight and we see just how compatible we really are. Because I get the feeling..." he trailed off, looking at Richard.  "We're going to be amazing together." 

 

Richard fought down the shiver that went up his entire spine, but damn.  _Damn_.  Shit he wanted to say yes.  He'd come off looking too eager, like he was overly needy and he should wait, he could wait til tomorrow and jerk off more than had as a teenager in the meantime.  He cleared his throat and looked up at Rob who was still staring at him. 

 

"Richard," Rob called.  The other man was chewing on his lip, looking hesitant and unsure.  He had to be unaware he was doing it.  "Look at me." 

 

"Shit," Rich whispered.  He snapped his eyes back up to Rob's.  He'd taken too long to answer, so of course he wasn't going to get to pick any of them.  "Sorry, I, uh, whatever you want-"

 

"I asked you what you want," Rob said, his voice firming.  "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want.  I am absolutely fine with all of the options that I gave you.  You don't have to tell me why.  But you do need to be able to tell me what you do want, and be honest, if this is going to work." 

 

Rich tightened his hold on the cup until it crumpled in his hands.  Rob's voice was echoing in his mind, and he could hear the underlying request to trust him.  He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking Rob in the eyes.  "All right.  Option three." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Rob set the cup down and stared at Richard for a long moment.  He'd sounded more certain of his answer than he had about almost anything else in their conversation.  "You're sure?" 

 

Richard took a deep breath and nodded.  "No toys tonight," he added, hoping that the line wouldn't be too much for Rob. 

 

Rob grinned and nodded.  "No toys tonight," he agreed, trailing his eyes down Richard's body, then back up to meet his gaze.  "I don't think I'll need them, will I?" 

 

"No," Richard said, raising his chin a fraction.  "You won't." 

 

"All right," Rob responded, standing up, tossing his cup in the garbage.  "Then perhaps we should be on our way?" 

 

Richard nearly stumbled into the table when Rob started to head towards the door.  His heart was hammering loudly enough that he was positive Rob could hear it as they walked back towards their cars.  "Want to take my car?"

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and looked at Richard.  "Are you comfortable with that?"

 

"Well," Richard said.  "I'm about to trust you with a hell of a lot more than my front seat.  I'm sure I can manage.  Besides.  I like my car." 

 

Rob laughed.  "I think you could say you're trusting me with your back seat, as it were." 

 

Richard groaned.  "That was horrible, Rob.  _Horrible_." 

 

"You laughed," Rob pointed out, falling into step behind Richard as they headed across the parking lot.  "So you thought it was at least a little bit amusing." 

 

"Maybe," Richard grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as they stopped beside his car.  He grinned at her and ran his hand over her fender.  "Play nice," he whispered.  "I like this one." 

 

Rob smiled and stopped and stared at the back seat.  Bench seat.  Hard to see the car properly in the lighting, but she was an older girl that was meticulously cared for from what he could see.  "She's gorgeous." 

 

Richard grinned.  "Thank you, you will get absolutely everywhere by complimenting my car." 

 

"Good to know," Rob said, sliding into the front seat.  "So how many times have you had sex in the backseat?" he asked, keeping his tone conversational.

 

Richard gasped.  "I would never!"

 

"Bullshit," Rob said, grinning at him.  "Bench seat, and you've got tissues in the footwell." 

 

Richard started her up and turned to squint at Rob.  "You're a little too observant for your own good." 

 

"It's cover for when I have my klutzy moments," Rob said, winking at Richard as they settled back into the seat. 

 

"Right," Richard said.  "Klutzy, you." 

 

Rob decided not to argue and relaxed as Richard pulled out of the parking lot.  "What made you get into radio?" 

 

Richard laughed.  "That might win an award for least subtle subject change ever." 

 

"We can also openly discuss your kinks and what I'm going to do to you in the club, if you like," Rob offered, clearing his throat.  "Up to you." 

 

It was a very _very_ good thing that it was dark out, because Rob couldn't see how damn dark he was blushing.  Richard took a deep breath.  "Radio was just something to fill the time while I figured everything else out." 

 

"Yeah?" Rob asked, glancing over at him.  "How did Just Desserts happen then?" 

 

Richard snickered and relaxed back into his seat as he drove, navigating easily through traffic.  "Oh, okay, well, the baking part of Just Desserts happened because there's a bakery next door and we've all gained weight thanks to it.  So we regularly pimp their place and get free stuff as a result."

 

Rob nodded and grinned.  "You look great regardless, but how about the rest of it." 

 

"So, it was an accident," Richard explained, turning down another street, heading one of one of the clubs he knew well.  And that his cousin happened to own as well, which meant that they could get in and potentially get a room if there was one free. 

 

"Some of the best things are," Rob agreed, fidgeting with the vinyl covering on the seat. 

 

"Agreed," Richard said, glancing over at Rob.  "So in this case, one of the guys, you'd know him as-"

 

"Oh, wait, let me guess!" Rob interrupted, grinning.  "So, you're Loki, I'm betting it started because of Mercury!" 

 

"Actually," Richard said, holding up a finger.  "Odin started all of it, little shit stirrer that he is." 

 

Rob blinked.  Odin was one of the oldest guys on the Just Desserts crew, but he wouldn't have thought the concept would come from them.  "Really?" 

 

"Don't let him fool you.  I might be the ring leader, but he's just as bad as I am, though not as bad as Lucifer," Richard mused, chuckling.  "Anyways.  So, here's what happened.  One of our callers, this is back when we were taping podcasts, said that she honestly just wanted to bitch about her ex.  And all of us being gossip mongers gave her the floor to tell her story." 

 

"Uh, huh," Rob said, grinning as Rich got into the story, waving one of his hands. 

 

'Right, well, so at the end, she mentions she wished that she could have disemboweled him with a spork.  _Slowly_." 

 

Rob winced.  "How...lovely." 

 

Richard snickered and grinned.  "Yeah, it was lovingly graphic.  We all offered up some of our own suggestions and she just sighed happily and cursed the legality of the world, thanked us and hung up." 

 

Richard made another turn into a parking lot and headed up a few floors, just so he could keep talking.  "After that, that particular podcast quickly became one of our most popular ones, with all of the comments offering their own takes on what they would have done to the evil ex." 

 

"And so a show was born?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, grinning.  "And so a show was born where you can get some of the negativity out by creatively imagining the torture with several people with very active imaginations." 

 

Rob shook his head and climbed out of the car when Richard parked.  "I never would have guessed that was how you guys got your start." 

 

Richard shrugged and climbed out as well, locking the car.  "We're still not sure how the hell we ended up popular.  It's one of those things that just sort of happened, and we all love it." 

 

"Makes sense," Rob said, pausing by the trunk of the car, properly appreciating her now that they were in a lit garage.  He gave a low whistle.  "She's gorgeous."

 

Richard looked back at his car and smiled.  "Fifty-five Buick Special.  I love this car.  I've dumped more money into it than I am ever going to admit, but I love it." 

 

"She's worth every penny," Rob said, turning to Richard.  "Where are we going?"

 

"Asphodel, if it's all right with you?" Richard said.  "My cousin owns the place, and he's the one who rented out the venue for everyone this week." 

 

Rob blinked and stared at Richard as he started walking towards the elevator.  "Huh, I had no idea he's the one who had the idea for the venue." 

 

"It was the suggestion of his partner, but that's how the idea spread so quickly," Richard said, stopping by the elevator.  He looked over at Rob and cleared his throat.  "What do you want?" 

 

Rob hummed and looked at Richard, reaching out to tuck some of his hair behind his ear.  "I want you to enjoy yourself," he ordered.  "Can you do that for me?" 

 

Richard swallowed hard and managed to nod.  "Y-yeah." 

 

"Any limits I should be aware of?" Rob asked. 

 

Richard bit down on his lip.  "No toys, like I said.  No calling me pet.  I like being, uh," he hesitated and saw Rob waiting, patiently.  "I like being taken care of, of knowing that I'm being, um, good?"

 

"Okay," Rob said, keeping his voice soothing.  He reached out and put his hands on Richard's shoulders.  "All of that is perfectly fine with me.  My safeword is Bathrobe.  Sound good?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, clearing his throat again.  "That sounds, that sounds really good." 

 

"One other thing," Rob said, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on Richard's shoulders.  He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  "Wanting to be taken care of is more than fine.  There's nothing wrong with that." 

 

Richard shrugged.  "It's not what a lot of doms want to hear." 

 

"Well," Rob said.  "It's what I wanted to hear, because I think I am going to love every single second I get to do just that."

 

Richard shivered, hard, leaning into the touch from Rob.  "Okay.  _Okay_.  That sounds, that sounds awesome." 

 

"Indeed it does.  Last question now, I promise.  No toys, you've made that clear.  Richard is what I'll call you.  You said that would be fine, right?" 

 

Richard blinked.  “Was that your question?” 

 

“Shit,” Rob said, blinking.  He laughed.  “No, it was not." 

 

Richard waited, wondering what the hell question Rob was going to ask.  He shivered, tension already starting to gather in him.  What if he wasn't good enough?  What if Rob decided he wasn't what he wanted? 

 

"My question was; what do you want tonight?" Rob said, sliding his hands Richard's arms until they were at his wrists.  "I know what you don't want.  No question in my mind there, and I am fine with all of the limits.  But what do you _want_?"  

 

Richard cleared his throat, flushing.  Fuck, now he had to come out and explain exactly what he wanted to do to Rob, and for him, and how he maybe wanted to have his-

 

"Rich," Rob said, shifting his hold so he could cup his chin.  "Look at me, please?"

 

Richard yanked his eyes up.  "Fuck, sorry.  Old habit.  A bad one." 

 

"It's okay," Rob said, shifting to kiss his forehead.  "Let's go a little simpler then.  Physically, what would you like to do tonight?" 

 

"Blow you," Richard blurted, staring at Rob.  "Please, please let me blow you."

 

Rob chuckled and smiled, running his thumb along Richard's lower lip.  "Well, I have absolutely no complaints there.  How about you?  What do you get tonight?"

 

"Hair tugging.  I like that.  Not too hard, but a firm tug," Richard said, relaxing a little, swaying towards Rob.  "After, maybe your hand?  Getting to fuck it?"

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and his smile widened.  "I think I love that idea.  All right.  Do you have any issues with calling me sir?" 

 

Richard shook his head, excitement making him want to bounce on his feet.  "Nope, that's fine!  Not a big fan of master, but sir is more than fine." 

 

"Good," Rob said, smiling at him.  He reached up and combed his fingers through Richard's hair.  "Relax.  We'll be there soon."  He hit the button for the elevator and took a few seconds to center himself. 

 

Richard fell into step behind Rob the second they exited the elevator.  He heard the quiet noise of the club behind them and couldn't help sneaking a look up at Rob's shoulders.  He was radiating that same calm and assurance that he had at the venue and damn if he didn't want to completely eat the bastard alive. 

 

"Richard," Rob called, looking back at him.  "Would you like anything to drink?"

 

Richard shook his head, meeting Rob's eyes.  "After, though?"

 

Rob nodded and smiled.  "Good.  Thank you for telling me." 

 

Some of the tension that had been gathering in his spine melted out of him and Richard followed Rob deeper into the club in a haze.  He could hear the music from the dance floor in the background, but they were clearly staying in the other part of the club. 

 

He took a deep breath and focused on getting Richard to somewhere that he would be comfortable.  Rob caught sight of a free couch and made his way over to it.  He sat down and smiled when Richard dropped to his knees in front of him, his head bowed.  "Oh good, very good," he praised, watching the other man shiver.  He tilted his head and considered.  "Remove your socks and shoes, put them underneath the couch."

 

"Yes sir," Richard said as he scrambled to get his shoes off, shoving them under the edge of the couch, dropping into his previous position.  He took a slow breath and relaxed.  He could still see Rob's knees and legs.  Hopefully he wouldn't have to sit like this too long. 

 

Rob shifted to sit on the edge of the couch, reaching out to comb his fingers through Richard's hair again.  "You're so gorgeous like this." 

 

Richard shivered and his mouth fell open, a small pant of air escaping.  "Thank you, sir," he breathed. 

 

"You don't see it, do you?" Rob said, humming a little.  He glanced around them and smiled, leaning in close to whisper in Richard's ear.  "The couple we passed, two couches up from us, cannot look away from you." 

 

"It's you they're staring at, sir," Richard said, glancing up at Rob, biting down on his lip.  "You're beautiful." 

 

Rob smiled and pressed a kiss to Richard's forehead.  "Oh, you're going to make it so easy to be good to you." 

 

Richard shivered and tightened his posture just a little bit more.  He wanted to be good.  He wanted to be so very good.  "Yes, sir," he agreed. 

 

"Tell me your safeword, again," Rob ordered. 

 

"Trickster," Richard said, looking up at him.  Rob's eyes met his and they were dark and he shivered, hard.

 

"Once more," Rob coaxed, staring right at Richard. 

 

"Trickster," Richard said, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

"Very good," Rob said, smiling and running his fingers through Richard's hair again.  "Now, let's see." 

 

Richard shivered, dropping his eyes back down to the carpet.  He took a deep breath.  He had about another ten minutes before his knees would start to bother him like this. 

 

"Now, that won't do," Rob said, frowning at Richard.  "Put this under your knees," he said, giving Richard a pillow.  "And look at me.  I want to see those eyes." 

 

Richard raised his eyes and shoved the pillow under his knees, nearly sagging at the immediate relief.  He could stay here all night now.  He bit down a grin and Rob gave him an approving nod and he straightened his back, preening a little. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"There we are," Rob said, giving Richard's hair a small tug after he pushed his fingers through it again.  A small sound escaped the other man and he repeated it, smiling as he settled an elbow on a knee.  They still had a few people watching them, but Richard was almost entirely focused on him.  "What a pretty picture you make, on your knees for me like this.  Gives me all sorts of ideas." 

 

Richard shivered again, his mouth dropping open for a second as he sucked in a hard breath of air.  He dropped his eyes lower and saw that Rob was more than interested in his mouth.  "Thank you, sir." 

 

Rob nodded and leaned in close again, whispering in Richard's ear, narrowing his eyes at each of the people watching them.  "So good and polite, aren't you, angel?"

 

His heart jumped into double time at the small endearment and he whined.  "Yes, yes sir," he said. 

 

"I thought so," Rob said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Richard's neck.  "I think I might need to test this."  He paused and nuzzled at the warm skin there, pressing soft kisses into his skin.  "Nothing far.  A couple of orders.  You okay?"

 

Richard nodded, swaying into Rob again.  He could trust Rob, Rob wouldn't push him too far, but would take care of him, be good to him.  "Yes, sir," he whispered, staring up at him. 

 

"Thank you, you're so very good for me," Rob praised and felt the shiver, and how it wracked Richard's whole body.  _Hm_.  Likes being praised, in addition to knowing that he's doing what he should be.  He made the mental note for himself and leaned back against the couch, considering. 

 

Richard waited.  He could be good, he could wait for as long as he needed to.  Rob wouldn't forget, wouldn't leave him. 

 

"Stand up," Rob ordered. 

 

Richard stood up and kept his hands behind his back, wiggling his toes in the carpet.  He smiled.  He always liked the longer shag carpet, even if it was crap for his knees. 

 

Rob fought a smile as he watched Richard wiggle his toes deeper into the carpet.  "Go get us both water bottles.  Head raised.  There and back.  Stay on the carpet.  Be quick," he ordered, and watched as Richard almost jumped to head for the bar on the carpeted section of the floor. 

 

Another dom stepped into his line of sight and he frowned, taking his attention away from Richard for a second. "Yes?" 

 

"He needs a firmer hand.  You're being too nice to him.  Trust me, I've played with him," the dom said. 

 

Rob frowned and glanced at the other man, older, gray hair.  He tilted his head and stared at him.  "You would be wise to stay away from him for now." 

 

The other dom laughed and waved a hand, heading back over to the dance floor.  "You let me know when you need a hand with him.  He was always a disobedient little shit," he called. 

 

Rob watched him until he was out of eyeshot and was glad that Richard didn't seem to have noticed him when he approached, carrying two water bottles for them both.  Richard stood in front of him a moment later, holding out the waters.  He took them and put them on the side table.  "Kneel," he ordered, looking at the pillow. 

 

Richard dropped to his knees, thanking the fact that Rob had given him a pillow.  He kept his chin up like he'd been ordered and flushed when Rob gave him an approving nod.  "You're welcome, sir." 

 

"I want you to tell me something, Richard," Rob said, shifting a little on the couch, spreading his legs.  "If you do, you will get to do what you asked for earlier."  

 

All of his attention snapped back to Rob and his breath caught in his throat.  He'd get the chance to blow Rob.  He was great with his mouth, if he got the chance, then Rob wasn't going to leave him.  "Of course, sir." 

 

Rob smiled and settled in, shifting a little so Richard would be able to see just how much he was enjoying this.  "Tell me how you enjoy pleasuring yourself."

 

Richard's breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks flame.  _Fuck_.  He took a deep breath and met Rob's eyes again.  "In, ah, in how much detail?" 

 

Rob smiled.  "In truly excruciating amounts of detail.  What you like, don't like, how fast you like to go, what you do slowly so you enjoy every second of.  Take me on a tour." 

 

Deep breaths.  He could do that.  That was easy to do.  Now he just needed to focus.  "I like to imagine previous scenes, especially the best ones.  It's not the same as an actual scene, but it helps to give a similar level of release."  Richard shifted a little bit, spreading his legs, his pants getting tighter by the second.  Rob hadn't looked away from him. 

 

"I'll have you tell me what those favorites are, or at least what happened during them, someday.  But as curious as I am, I'd like you to keep going.  You've mentally set the stage for yourself, what next?" Rob asked, licking his lips as he watched Richard shiver again. 

 

"Favorite place to jerk off is my bed.  More flexibility there.  I'm not twenty anymore," Richard said, his eyes fluttering to half lidded.  "And there's lube in the bedside table." 

 

Rob smiled.  "You'll have to tell me what else is in that bedside table someday." 

 

Richard nodded, his head swimming a little bit as he swayed.  "Lots.  Toy drawer," he said, clearing his throat.  "Start off slow.  Strip the shirt off, relax, rub myself a little through my boxers." 

 

Rob hummed and watched as Richard got into the fantasy, his hips rocking in slow motions in the air.  "Do you take your boxers off?" 

 

"After I'm hard, yeah," Richard said, shivering.  He'd have given anything to slide his jeans down to mid-thigh.  "Naked on the bed." 

 

"A gorgeous picture," Rob praised, keeping his eyes on Richard.  "How do you touch yourself next?" 

 

"I usually," Richard swallowed hard.  "I usually just, grab the lubricant, cause I like it better than lotion and I tease myself with it, just trailing my fingers along my cock, spreading the lubricant." 

 

Rob shivered a little bit at the word cock dripping so easily from Richard's mouth.  "Keep going," he ordered. 

 

Richard nodded, rocking his hips up into the imaginary motions of his hand.  "It's so good after that.  I want, I want someone to watch.  Love it when someone watches." 

 

Another mental note.  "I can tell," Rob whispered, glancing around them.  The hints of insecurity were gone from Richard as he rocked his hips in mid-air.  "Look at you, so gorgeous.  Everyone can see how beautiful you are like this." 

 

Richard whined, biting down on his lip before he forced himself to continue.  "I'll tease my finger along the tip, trying to make it last, trying to make it so good.  The longer I stretch it out, the better it is.  Can't ever wait long." 

 

"Do you ever touch yourself elsewhere?" Rob asked. 

 

Richard shook his head.  "Might, might finger myself, but the angle doesn't work.  If I have time, there's a few toys..." 

 

"I'm sorry," Rob said, focusing again.  "Tell me how you like to touch yourself then.  Hard and fast?  Slow and easy, teasing yourself?" 

 

"Slow, I can never last with slow, but I try," Richard said.  "Wrap a hand around myself and stroke, nice and slow, feels so good," he groaned, shivering hard, tightening his hold on his arms behind his back. 

 

"Yes," Rob said, watching as Richard fell back into his fantasy.  "What else?"

 

Richard shivered, hard, rocking into the air, his arms straining.  He wanted to touch, needed to touch.  "Wouldn't be able to help it.  Wrap my hand around, fuck into my hand." 

 

Rob hummed and kept his eyes on Richard's face, the way he was biting his lower lip.  "Do you like fucking your hand rather than stroking yourself?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard panted, whining a little as he rocked in time with his fantasy.  "So easy to get lost in it, can vary the pressure, and if I'm, well, if there's  a toy, good rhythm to have." 

 

Rob couldn't help his grin at the admission from Richard, the blush that went along with it.  "That's very true, and that's a mental image I'm going to enjoy for a very, _very_ long time." 

 

Richard snapped his eyes open and stared at Rob, another whine escaping him.  "You, you are?" 

 

Rob leaned forward, licking his lips again.  "Oh yes.  Very much so.  You're gorgeous, like this, and being so very good for me."  That got him another hard shudder and a small noise.  "I can only imagine how gorgeous you are like you've described." 

 

"I, I, please, please, sir," Richard begged, keeping his eyes riveted on Rob. 

 

Rob kept his eyes on Richard's face, watching as his hips churned in mid-air.  "Please what?  Tell me what you want." 

 

"Want, want," Richard cleared his throat and tried to focus, even as he felt the fog of subspace starting to claw at him.  "Your hand, want to fuck your hand."

 

Rob raised an eyebrow and smiled.  "One hand or two?"

 

Richard bit down a low whine.  "One, just one, want to feel, feel how good your hands are." 

 

"All right," Rob agreed, shifting to sit back on the couch.  "You've been very good, you've earned coming," he promised, watching Richard gasp and slam his eyes shut. 

 

"But you're going to work for it," he warned.  Rob patted the side of the couch.  "Come up here.  Straddle my lap.  Undo your pants.  Let me see you," he ordered. 

 

Richard stood up again and moved closer, carefully putting a knee on either side of Rob's thighs, shivering as he dropped his hands to his belt.  They shook a little and he tried to force himself to focus. 

 

"Wait," Rob said, watching Richard carefully.  He reached up and cupped Richard's hands in his.  "Would you like me to instead?" 

 

Richard nodded and put his hands behind his back again, sagging in relaxation.  "Yes, please, sir." 

 

Rob made quick work of the belt and the jeans that Richard was wearing, and was careful as he pulled down the zipper, grinning when he realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans.  "Brave man," he praised. 

 

Richard flushed and bit down on his lip again.  "I'm glad you don't mind, sir." 

 

"Now why would I mind?" Rob asked, reaching into the table beside the couch, pulling out a small tube of lubricant and a condom. 

 

Richard cleared his throat.  "Wouldn't, wouldn't want..."

 

Rob waited and raised an eyebrow at Richard.  "Tell me," he said, the hint of an order coloring his statement. 

 

"Wouldn't want you to think I was just looking to get fucked tonight," Richard said, spitting the words out. 

 

Rob smiled.  "Good, very good," he praised and watched Richard melt.  "I know you aren't.  The reason is actually probably because those pants are a bit tight for it, huh?" 

 

Richard nodded.  "Yes, sir." 

 

"They do look fantastic on you," Rob said, smiling at Richard.  "Nothing for me to complain about.  Now," he paused.  "Condom?" 

 

Richard nodded.  "I'm clean.  But yes." 

 

Rob opened the package and slid it down and over Richard's erection in an easy movement.  Richard froze and bit down another noise.  He frowned and looked up at him.  "You may make noise.  I want to hear you." 

 

"All right," Richard agreed, groaning when Rob's fingertips came to tease along him, just like he'd said in his fantasy, spreading lubricant around.  "Ahhh." 

 

"That's it," Rob whispered, wrapping his hand around Richard's erection.   He kept his hand still and waited for gold eyes to meet his again.  "Go ahead," he said, motioning down to his hand.  "Move, fuck my hand and get yourself off." 

 

Richard whined, rocking his hips immediately up and into Rob's hand.  "Yes, yes sir."  It was the perfect level of tightness, and there was enough lube that every motion was easy. 

 

"So gorgeous," Rob breathed, watching as Richard rocked into his hand, over and over again, his whole body straining with the motion. 

 

"That's it.  Take what you want, I want to see you lose control." 

 

Richard sucked in a hard breath and panted, rocking into the circle of Rob's fingers.  "Yeah, yes, sir.  Not gonna take long." 

 

Rob quirked an eyebrow and smirked.  "I do like a man who doesn't waste time.  Go ahead, let me see you." 

 

Richard moaned and let his eyes fall shut, rocking desperately into the hand holding him.  He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and the warm embrace of subspace ready for him.  Rob was whispering steadily to him, soft little endearments, egging him on. 

 

When the tension finally snapped, it was a train hitting him as he came, filling the condom with steady pulses as he pushed himself into Rob's hand before slumping forward against him with a low groan.  " _Fuck_ ," he whispered. 

 

Rob immediately wrapped one arm around Richard's waist, cradling him close as he sagged.  Another quick twist of the wrist and he'd disposed of the condom.  "Can you tuck yourself back in?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Richard's head.  "You did so good for me, one more minute and then I'll do whatever you need." 

 

Richard managed a vague, grumbling response and got his jeans done back up, sagging forward into Rob's arms.  He hadn't come that hard in a long, long time.  He smiled and relaxed.  Rob was so _good_.  He didn't deserve this good, but as long as he was going to have it, he was going to do his best to keep it. 

 

Rob smiled and reached up to comb his fingers through Richard's hair, hearing him make another happy noise against his throat.  Richard had gone almost boneless, curled completely against him.  He hummed quietly, low in his throat, keeping his arms around the other man. 

 

Richard didn't know it was possible to get even more relaxed, but the second Rob started humming, low and in his ear, it was like the rest of his strings were cut.  He drifted, completely lost in the fog, only Rob's arms and voice keeping him grounded. 

 

He didn't know how long it took to come back to awareness, but the second he did, he realized how thirsty he was.  He lifted his head and looked around for the water he'd brought.  Rob looked at him and Richard cleared his throat.  "Water?" he asked. 

 

"Of course," Rob said, immediately grabbing the bottle, opening it and offering it to Richard.  "Here you are." 

 

Richard smiled and chugged down the water, desperately thirsty now that he was thinking about it for more than a few seconds.  He grinned and resumed his spot that he had been in before.  A small chuckle escaped.  He felt so damn _good_ right now.  Which was also the exact same second that he realized he'd left Rob hanging. 

 

Richard bolted upright.  "Shit!" 

 

Rob snapped to attention when Richard sat up and narrowed his eyes, studying him.  "What is it?  What's wrong?" 

 

Richard squirmed nervously and gestured at Rob.  "You didn't, you know..." 

 

Rob blinked and relaxed, leaning back against the couch.  "Oh, I thought it was something bad.  Shit, Rich, you scared me there," he said, reaching up to rub Richard's back until the man was leaning into him again. 

 

Richard frowned, confused.  "But don't you want to, have me on my knees?  I told you I wanted that."  

 

"I absolutely do," Rob said, pressing another kiss to Richard's hair.  "If you're feeling up to it, I'd love you to do that.  But I wanted this to be about you, not about me.  I loved watching you and listening to you." 

 

"I can tell," Richard said, smirking a little as he rocked down against the erection he could feel.  His mouth watered a little and he licked his lips.  "I still can.  If you want.  Uh, shit, sir." 

 

Rob chuckled.  "I'll let that one go.  You're still enjoying the afterglow." 

 

Richard nodded and smiled, relaxing again.  "So, what do you want?" 

 

"Other than you?" Rob asked, grinning at him until Rich snorted against his neck.  "Well, I definitely wouldn't say no to you on your knees.  And some hair pulling, I think you said?" 

 

"Mmmhmmm," Richard said, stretching a little in Rob's lap.  "Yes, sir.  Enjoy that quite a bit." 

 

Rob raised an eyebrow at Richard when golden eyes met his.  "You'd better hurry up and get on your knees then, huh?" 

 

Richard damn near crashed to his knees (and once again was very thankful for the pillow there) at the comment from Rob. He shifted and placed his hands on Rob's thighs and looked up at him.  "Orders, sir?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for you all to apologize for the delay in posting these! Life happened!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Rob admired the sight of Richard between his thighs for a long, long moment before he opened his mouth.  He would never find an equal of an image like that.  "Impress me," he ordered, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Richard smirked and licked his lips.  "Yes, sir.  Condom?" 

 

It took a moment to pull another out of the drawer, but Rob grabbed one and handed it to Richard, leaning back against the couch. 

 

"Don't," Richard cleared his throat and looked up at Rob.  "Don't move, okay?  You're not small." 

 

Rob smiled and nodded, reaching out to comb his fingers through Richard's hair, giving a brief tug.  "Good.  Thank you for telling me.  I wouldn't have without your express permission, but I don't want to push you tonight.  Tonight is about giving you what you want." 

 

Richard definitely didn't smirk at that, but it was a close thing.  "I want this.  I absolutely, no question in my mind, want this, sir." 

 

"Well then," Rob said, undoing the button and zipper on his leather pants, raising an eyebrow at Richard.  "I suggest you get to it, Richard." 

 

Richard shuddered as his name rolled off Rob's tongue and leaned in to nuzzle Rob's thigh.  He rolled the condom on and licked his lips again, reaching up to put his hands on Rob's thighs.  He waited until long fingers were in his hair again and groaned, leaning in. 

 

"Yes, let me see that pretty mouth of yours," Rob said, tugging on Richard's hair. 

 

"Fuck," Richard swore, clearing his throat, tightening his fingers into the meat of Rob's thighs.  True to his word, Rob didn't move a muscle, even when he sucked the tip into his mouth and teased his tongue along the underside.  Rob groaned and pulled on his hair, but that only made him bob his head faster. 

 

Rob groaned, letting his head fall back for a precious few seconds as Richard took him in, easily, clearly eager for it.  "Fuck, this really is something that you enjoy, huh?"  Golden eyes met his and Rob cursed again, pulling harder on Richard's hair.  That got him a nice long moan around his cock.

 

Richard did his absolute best to make sure that Rob loved every single second, because then he'd stick around a little bit longer.  He lost himself in the easy rhythm of taking Rob in as deep as he could, then running his tongue across the tip, cursing the condom that they did need to wear.  Fuck but he wanted to know what Rob tasted like. 

 

Rob couldn't help but admire Richard as he swallowed him down all of the way, then pulled off nice and slow, the suction incredible.  He blew out a hard breath and managed a chuckle.  He felt Richard still and gave him a tug.  "Keep going.  I'm just going to lose it far too quickly." 

 

Richard hummed and sped up the rhythm, doing his best to get Rob off now.  It wasn't long before he felt Rob's thighs tense and he relaxed, sucking hard until he heard Rob breathe his name out in a long moan, and then there was the awkward feel of come filling the condom.  He pulled his mouth away and wrapped his hand around Rob, stroking him slowly through the aftershocks. 

 

Rob took a few extra seconds to remind himself to praise Richard for what had been a truly masterful blowjob before he got the condom disposed of and leaned down to look at Richard with a grin.  "You okay?" 

 

"So okay," Richard said, licking his lips.  He grinned.  "Hi Rob, I'm okay." 

 

Rob burst out laughing and leaned in to rest his forehead against Richard's.  His laughter had attracted some attention, but fuck if he cared.  "Dad jokes, huh?"

 

Richard nodded.  "Dad jokes forever." 

 

"I think I could get used to that," Rob said, standing up slowly.  He offered his hand to Richard and helped him to his feet. 

 

Richard swayed for a second before he bent over and grabbed his socks and shoes from under the couch.  His whole body was singing with how damn good he felt.  Fuck, and they hadn't even kissed yet.  He grinned.  "I'll make a note to use my worst jokes on you, don't worry." 

 

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, and can I say that I'm looking forward to it?" Rob said, wrapping an arm around Richard, giving him a hug, holding onto him a bit tighter. 

 

Richard snickered and relaxed into the hold, leaning against the other man, glad that Rob didn't tower over him.  "Yes, but that makes you more than a little weird, I'll be honest.  Maybe very weird." 

 

Rob laughed and pressed a kiss to Richard's temple.  "I'm okay with being very weird.  Do you need more water?" 

 

Richard shook his head and yawned, shivering a little bit.  "I've always been one to bounce back quickly, so I'm good, I promise.  Now, I just need to go home and sleep." 

 

"Pity," Rob said, smiling as he said it, so Richard would know that he was teasing.  "Not sure I want to give up the pleasure of your company just yet." 

 

Richard hummed and twisted his head, nuzzling into Rob's neck a little bit more.  "I'd say that you don't have to, but I don't know if we're ready for that quite yet, since I did meet you only a couple of hours ago." 

 

"Mmmm, I suppose that would be the responsible thing to do," Rob said, leading Richard to a quieter area before squeezing into a booth, smiling as he slid in next to him.  "So would you like to head back to your car and you can drop me off at mine?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard yawned, relaxing a little bit.  Cool down areas were the best.  There were a couple of other couples who were talking quietly and mostly just snuggling together like they were.  "We should probably do that.  Also have to give you my phone number since I am pretty sure that you want to meet again."

 

"I absolutely want to meet again, there's no question in my mind there," Rob said, firming up his voice so Richard wouldn't doubt it being true.  "In fact, I might even do the impolite thing and tell you that I want to see you as soon as you are willing." 

 

"I do love someone who throws politeness to the winds," Richard said, grinning at him.  "And you have to give me the name of your band so I can go download all of your albums and listen to them obsessively." 

 

Rob laughed and pressed another kiss to the top of Richard's head, keeping his arm wrapped possessively around him.  "I'll keep that in mind.  It's Louden Swain.  If you give me your phone number, _Loki_ , I'll happily text it to you." 

 

Richard chuckled and cuddled in a little bit closer since it seemed like Rob didn't mind if he did.  "I'll keep that in mind." 

 

"So," Rob said, wrapping his arm more solidly around Richard.  "Why don't we have a discussion of some of what we want.  I know what you're looking for, at least to a point, but what do you actually like?" 

 

"You couldn't figure that out?" Richard asked, smiling a little bit.  He hummed and thought about it.  "Everything we did tonight was great, love that." 

 

"Okay, that gives me a solid foundation.  How about other stuff.  I'm guessing you aren't a big fan of pain - spanking or anything like that?" Rob offered up, keeping Richard close against him, as it appeared to relax the other man and he wanted to keep him as relaxed as possible. 

 

Richard shrugged.  "Spanking I can take or leave.  Not the biggest fan of it.  Pain is fine, depending on the kind.  Whipping and paddling aren't up my alley, but marking?  So, bite marks, hickies, holding onto my hips tight enough to leave marks?  That's more than fine." 

 

Rob hummed and smiled.  "That sounds like a good compromise between the two.  What's your favorite thing to do?" 

 

Richard bit down on his lower lip and considered how he wanted to answer that.  "I don't know that I have one favorite thing out of everything.  Delayed gratification is absolutely fantastic.  So cock rings, toys, etc, love most of that." 

 

"That's good," Rob said, nuzzling Richard's hair.  "You did mention a toy drawer and I have to confess that I'm curious." 

 

"Yeah," RIchard chuckled and closed his eyes, relaxing again.  "There's a lot of different stuff in that toy drawer, now it's just a matter of seeing what you like to use." 

 

Rob rubbed his hand slowly up and down Richard's arm, comforting him as best he could.  "Probably all of it." 

 

Richard snorted.  "No, I'm pretty sure there's some stuff in there that you won't want to use." 

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows and shifted so he could look at Richard properly.  "Well.  _Now_ I'm curious." 

 

Richard waved a hand and shook his head.  "We can talk more about my toy collection later." 

 

"Fair enough," Rob said, though he made a note that he absolutely wanted to find out what was in that toy drawer that had made Richard want to clam up like that. 

 

"How about you?" Richard asked, looking up at Rob.  "You're asking me all of these things about what I want, what do you want?"

 

Rob considered it and sat back against the back of the couch, taking a deep breath.  "I want a partner," he said, relaxing a little bit.  "I want a permanent partner.  Dating, playing, the whole thing.  In terms of what we actually do in the bedroom, I'm about as flexible as it gets.  Whipping or caning is as far as I'd go in terms of hurting someone who wanted it.  But since you don't, then we won't do that." 

 

Richard relaxed and tried not to blurt out the fact that he wanted Rob to be his partner, because dammit, everything about them seemed to match up too good.  Things like this didn't just happen, people didn't find their kinky soulmate on fucking accident.  "Okay.  What else do you like?" 

 

"Well," Rob said, smiling again.  "I tend to like dirty talking.  Not the derogatory kind, but just.  Praising what I see, what someone is doing, how beautiful they are." 

 

Richard flushed and bit down on his lip.  "I did notice that," he said, glancing up at Rob, hoping that that wasn't too forward. 

 

Rob laughed and leaned back in the bench seat.  "Yeah, I kinda can't keep quiet when it comes to you.  That was pretty tame for me, but I'd want to talk.  That okay?" 

 

"Very, _very_ okay," Richard said, shifting a little bit to sit upright, stretching.  The last of the fog was fading away and now he felt good.  Tired, but _good_.  "I don't mind, your voice is, ah," he blushed and looked over at Rob.  "Well, I enjoyed it." 

 

"I could tell," Rob said, smiling again.  "Now what else about me, let's see.  I would like to be able to use toys on you, though I was completely fine with you not wanting to tonight." 

 

"Yeah, toys are good, but playing without them is usually a good indicator of how good the dom is," Richard said.  "I've learned it's a good way to weed out the ones who aren't going to work with me." 

 

Rob nodded approvingly.  "Good.  That's a very good track to take and I am glad that someone taught you that at some point."

 

"Agreed," Richard said, glancing at the clock.  Almost two am.  It was getting late and he did need to be up for work tomorrow morning. 

 

"Ah," Rob said, seeing where his eyes were going.  "Time for you to head home?"

 

"Yeah," Richard said, giving him a smile.  "I do have a show to do in the morning." 

 

Rob slid out of the seat and held his hand out to Richard, glad when the other man took it and followed him to the parking lot.  Once they were beside Richard's car and had climbed in, he looked over at him.  "We haven't talked about some other things, but we can save that for the next time we see each other," he said, smiling.  "I would like to know one thing." 

 

Richard raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Rob as he drove them both back over to the venue.  "And what is that?" 

 

"Are you alright with kissing?  Affection you don't seem to have a problem with, but I noticed you haven't tried to kiss me," Rob said.  "Would you prefer not to?" 

 

Richard tightened his hands on the wheel and cleared his throat.  "I was waiting for you to let me know that you wanted to.  _Sorry_.  That's been a line that others haven't, haven't wanted to cross." 

 

Rob scowled and blew out a hard breath.  "Kissing, of all things," he grumbled, looking over at Richard.  "Let me be clear then.  You are more than welcome to kiss me in any way that you see fit.  I don't care, even if it's right after blowing me through a condom.  I want to kiss you." 

 

Richard flushed and smiled down at the wheel in front of him and cleared his throat.  "So, what you're saying is, I get a good night kiss tonight?" 

 

"Every night, if you want it," Rob said, making himself clear.  He reached out across the bench seat and took Richard's hand, giving it a squeeze as he drove back into the venue parking lot. 

 

"Right," Richard managed, clearing his throat.  He parked next to the car that Rob pointed to and leaned back in the seat, looking over at him.  "So, phone number?"

 

Rob offered Richard his phone and took the phone that was given to him in return, immediately typing his number into it and saving it.  He took his phone back and immediately texted Richard. 

 

"You know," Richard said, looking at the _'Hi Dick!'_ that had a smiley face next to it.  "I have a feeling you are going to make so many more small dick jokes than I am ever going to be ready for." 

 

"Sounds about right," Rob agreed, putting his phone away.  "Now, about that goodnight kiss..." 

 

Fuck, he was acting like a teenage girl with the heart pounding and Rob leaning in.  Richard gave himself a stern order to nut the fuck up and reached up to tangle his fingers into Rob's hair, pulling him the last few inches until their lips slid together. 

 

Rob groaned and let Richard control the kiss, since this was the first time all evening he had felt confident enough to go for what he wanted.  Richard was an assault on all of his senses.  He had thought that the blowjob was the best part about Richard's mouth, but dammit he was _so_ wrong. 

 

Richard was going to give Rob every single possible reason that he could to keep kissing him and to never, ever stop.  He closed his eyes and completely lost himself in the give and take of the kiss, how they leaned in closer, broke apart for air for only a few seconds, before diving right back in all over again.  "Rob," he groaned. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Rob swore, pulling back to stare at Richard, laughing a little before pressing their foreheads together.  "Now I really, _really_ don't want to go and sleep in my own bed tonight, but I suppose I'll have to wait until I see you again." 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, a little dazed, his lips still tingling.  Fuck, his lips were still tingling after that kiss.  "Yeah. We'll see each other soon, right?" 

 

"Well, mister radio show host," Rob teased, smiling at him again.  "Maybe you should give me a call after you get out of work tomorrow, since I don't have band practice until Friday."

 

"That," Richard choked a little bit and leaned in to kiss Rob again, just a quick sliding of their lips together.  "That sounds great." 

 

Rob hummed into the kiss and smiled, his hand on the door handle as he climbed out of the car.  "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

 

Richard nodded and blew out a hard breath, staring at the ceiling of the car, debating on what the hell he was supposed to do now.  A quick honk of the horn next to him made him look over at Rob and he grinned, waving, as he pulled out of the parking lot.  His phone chimed. 

 

_'You were incredible tonight, in case you needed the reminder.  Hope you call tomorrow.'_

 

Richard groaned and covered his face with his hands.  Fuck, he was blushing.  He was too damn old to blush, but the knowledge that he had been good, that Rob had liked everything they had done, it was singing through his damn veins. 

 

He managed to get himself home and into bed, flopping down face first into the blankets.  Richard smiled and cuddled up to one of his favorite pillows.  He was pretty sure that if Rob wanted to, he would enjoy these pillows.  A lot.  Maybe he'd have to invite him over sometime. 

 

He was asleep before he knew it, and damn this had been the definition of a good night. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Alright, Loki, spill.  You look like the cat that got the cream several times over.  Which means that you had a damn good night." 

 

Richard smirked at him.  "A lady never kisses and tells, thank you." 

 

Matt burst out laughing and narrowed his eyes.  "Okay, come on.  You got laid?"

 

"That would be kissing and telling," Richard shot back, winking at him.  "I had a very lovely evening." 

 

"Okay, so, for everyone who isn't watching this," Mercury leaned forward into the microphone.  "Michael and I are watching him just smirk at all of us.  He's saying yes without actually saying it and damn I'm almost jealous, because he looks way too fucking smug about it." 

 

Richard grinned and looked at the microphone.  "If you'd had the night I had you'd be smug too." 

 

They all broke out laughing and Richard heard his phone chime.  He pulled it out and looked at it as the others prompted their next caller. 

 

_'Glad to hear that your night was good and all the others are jealous.  Did I happen to be the reason for the good night?'_

 

Richard grinned at the text from Rob and focused on their caller's story for a second, offering his own choices for what he would do to her ex-boyfriend (disembowelment by crow was one of his favorites, thanks to Greek legend), before he typed out a response. 

 

_'You are the reason for the good night, without a doubt.  You listening in?'_

 

The response was almost immediate and Richard had to do his best to fight down a damn blush, because Rob was determined to embarrass the fuck out of him. 

 

_'How could I not, when I knew you were famous and you might talk about your night?'_

 

Richard bit down a groan and covered his face.  Fuck, he was so fucking gone for this bastard. 

 

Matt reached over and slapped Richard in the arm.  "Thank you caller, we hope that your theoretical vengeance has helped some!  And now, ladies and gentlemen, Loki, who spent the last few minutes staring at his phone, is going to share with the class!" 

 

Richard glowered at his best friend and then at the phone in front of him.  "Maybe my good night was listening in and sent me a text letting me know," he said, raising an eyebrow at Matt.  His phone chimed and he snorted.  "My good night would also like to mention that you should all be supremely jealous." 

 

"Well," Mercury drawled.  "Not all of us can have your kind of good night.  Sometimes the rest of us are doomed to mediocrity."

 

Richard flipped him off and grinned.  "It's the only place that you are mediocre, don't worry, Mercury." 

 

"Oh fuck off Loki," he shot back, grinning. 

 

"Nope, that's my good night's job.  Thank you very much!  Next caller, tell us all about your evil ex!" Richard said, cutting off the rest of the conversation.  His phone buzzed again but he focused on the show until they reached a break and he was able to take a look at it. 

 

_'That might take the crown for least subtle transition ever.'_

 

_'I do love your ideas.  You seem to favor dismemberment.  Anything I should be concerned about?'_

 

_'Okay, I have to admit, that last one was creative.  You also always know how to make the caller laugh and some of them seem like they can really use that.  You have a gift.'_

 

Richard definitely didn't feel his heart beat a little bit faster at the text.  He swallowed and looked around the room and found the other five people staring at him.  "Oh fuck all of you," he grumbled. 

 

"Not for nothing, Loki," Kali said, raising her eyebrows at him.  "But you look happy.  I am pleased for you." 

 

"Agreed," Matt said, grinning at him.  "You have the approval of the archangel Michael." 

 

Richard grinned at them.  As much as they were all regularly assholes to each other, they did love and care about each other.  Most of the time anyways.  "Thanks guys.  He was, it was an awesome night." 

 

"He the one texting you?" Mercury asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, looking down at his phone.  "Gonna see him again tonight." 

 

"Well," Kali said.  "You had best bring him by and we can see exactly how good he is." 

 

Richard groaned and shook his head.  "No, definitely not.  He is not ready for that.  He might not ever be ready for that.  I'm not going to touch that with a ten foot pole." 

 

"Might not have a choice," Matt teased.  "It's our job as friends, we have to make sure that he's good for you." 

 

"He's good for me," Richard said, looking at all of them.  A buzzer sounded, reminding them that they'd be live in five seconds. 

 

"Caller, tell us about your evil ex!" Matt called, looking over at Richard. 

 

~!~

 

The second the show was over, his phone vibrated and Richard couldn't help grinning at it. 

 

_'Safe to call?'_

 

His phone rang the second he sent back an affirmative.  Richard leaned against the wall of the station, holding the phone up to his ear. 

 

"Hello, this is Rob.  Also known as your amazing night, calling you back to say I don't think I can remember the last time I've laughed so hard," Rob said, leaning back on his couch, his notebook with lyrics in his lap. 

 

Richard laughed and grinned.  "So you enjoyed the show?" 

 

"Of course I did.  I've listened for a little bit, but never the entire thing all of the way through.  That's definitely going to change.  It was so wonderful to listen to all of you," Rob said.  "You're the funniest out of all of them. 

 

"Is that your good night?" Matt asked, immediately snatching the phone out of Richard's hand.  "Hello, is this the good night?" 

 

Rob blinked, immediately recognizing Michael's voice.  "Yes, it is." 

 

Matt danced back from Richard as the man started stalking towards him.  "Fantastic, this is his best friend speaking, you hurt him, and I'll use a couple of my more creative threats on you, understood?" 

 

Rob smiled.  It was good to know that Richard had friends who were protective of him.  He deserved to have friends like that.  "Yes, absolutely understood.  I know exactly what you see in him though, so trust me, I'm not planning to do anything other than date him and enjoy the whole time." 

 

Matt blinked and stared at Richard.  "Where the hell did you find this guy?"

 

"Give me my phone back, Cohen!" Richard said, advancing on Matt.  "Or I will knock your ass to the floor!" 

 

Rob laughed and grinned at the scuffling he could hear on the other side of the phone.  "Please don't hurt each other," he called.  The sounds of someone picking up the phone happened only moments later and he smiled.  "Hey, Rich?" 

 

"Incorrect," a smooth voice said. 

 

"Ah, Kali?" Richard guessed.  She had a voice that was easy to recognize. 

 

"Yes," she said.  "The other two are on the floor, enjoying themselves wrestling, I believe.  Your name?"

 

"Rob," he supplied.  "Rob Benedict, if that matters." 

 

"Of course it does," she said, pulling out her phone, tapping through it, finding his facebook profile in a matter of seconds.  She smiled and relaxed at what she saw.  "I'm one of the few who knows his interests.  You will keep him safe." 

 

That wasn't a question.  He straightened his shoulders and sat up.  "If something unsafe has happened to him in the past, you have my promise that nothing of that nature will ever happen with me." 

 

"I will have your word," Kali said, watching as Richard and Matt broke apart.

 

Rob smiled.  "You have it." 

 

"Good," Kali said, offering the phone back to Richard. 

 

Richard was panting a little as he lifted the phone back to his ear.  "I'm so, so, **_so_** sorry," he managed, glaring at Matt and Kali as they left him alone in the hallway.  "I have friends who don't like to act like they are my friends sometimes." 

 

"They are good friends," Rob said, smiling into the phone.  "They both managed to read me the riot act in a matter of seconds.  Rather impressive, considering."

 

Richard groaned and covered his face with his hand.  "If you still want to see me, we need to do it somewhere far away from here," he said, looking around as he started to head for his car. 

 

"Well, we could do that, or you could lift your head another six inches," Rob called. 

 

Richard blinked and caught sight of Rob standing next to his car.  He grinned, bright and wide. 

 

"Hopefully not creepy?" Rob offered.  "I wanted to take you to lunch," he added. 

 

"Lunch sounds great!" Richard said, walking over to Rob, grinning at him.  "But let's get you out of here before the others notice you." 

 

"Is that him?" Matt shouted.  "Dammit, Kali, Mercury, he's here!" 

 

Richard looked at Rob and then at his car.  "Get in!" He ordered, sliding into the front seat, gunning it out of the parking lot.  They managed to get away right as all the others came out of the building.  He laughed and leaned back against the seat.  "Clean getaway!" 

 

Rob laughed and relaxed back into the seat.  "Your friends are wonderfully protective.  They know how precious you are." 

 

Richard rolled his eyes.  "More like they are overprotective assholes that I have to put up with for most of the week." 

 

Rob smiled and looked over at Richard.  "Perhaps it is a combination of both." 

 

"Yeah," Richard agreed, turning down the street.  "Now, mind you, we're driving somewhere, but I have no idea where the hell we're going." 

 

Rob laughed and looked out the window.  "How about you take me to one of your favorite places for lunch?" 

 

Richard hummed and considered that.  He looked around and pulled a u-turn.  "One of my favorite places, huh?  How do you feel about italian?" 

 

"Sounds great," Rob said, watching as Richard took them down another street and out of the inner city, heading into the suburbs. 

 

The ride was silent, but comfortable and Richard relaxed, until he realized that they had left Rob's car behind and he groaned.  "Oh fuck, they're going to prank your car." 

 

Rob shook his head.  "They'd need my car to do that." 

 

Richard blinked and looked at him.  "Huh?" 

 

"Seriously," Rob said.  "I took the train out here.  There's a stop about a block from the station." 

 

"Well, look at you being brilliant," Richard said, leaning over to steal a kiss the second that they were stopped at a light.  "I think that you are going to love the place that we are going to." 

 

"I hope so!" Rob said, grinning as they watched a few more houses go by, before Richard was pulling into a parking lot that had come up unexpectedly. 

 

"Come on," Rich called, sliding out of the car.  "They're great people here, and it's even better food.  And I promise that none of my friends are going to show up and bother us.  _Probably_." 

 

Rob laughed and followed Richard out of the car, heading into the restaurant after him.  The sight of the place made him smile and he couldn't help grinning a little bit more widely.  "It looks perfectly.  It reminds me of you." 

 

Richard blinked and waved at the waitress as she immediately started to lead them to the table.  "Yeah, it's a place we did some advertising for.  I got a little bit addicted to their food." 

 

"So if I ever need to grovel, make sure to bring you pastries from the place next to the station and food from here.  Got it," Rob said, sitting down across from Richard, tangling his legs with Richard's. 

 

Richard blushed and shrugged, looking down at the table.  "I'm easy bribery.  Food is always the way to go." 

 

Rob could see the embarrassment creeping up and under the statement and knocked his foot into Richard's leg.  He needed to put them on even ground.  "I'm a cheese guy.  I love cheese.  Unhealthy obsession, even." 

 

Richard raised both eyebrows.  "Cheese, huh?  Need some wine to go with it?"

 

"Whiskey," Rob corrected, smiling at Richard.  "Rather like you, I am a whiskey guy through and through." 

 

Richard flushed and nodded, biting down on his lip.  He took a deep breath and focused on the table in front of them.  "I'll keep that in mind," he said.  Not that Rob was going to end up sticking around, but it was good to imagine. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Rob tilted his head and studied Richard, about to ask what was going through his mind when their waitress appeared to take their drinks.  Richard was getting lost in his head again.  "Rich?" 

 

Richard snapped his attention back to Rob and smiled.  "You know, you're like Prince Charming." 

 

Rob blinked and chuckled a little bit.  "I am?  How so?" 

 

"You're perfect," Richard said, waving at him.  "I mean, seriously.  Like, it's a thing.  You're perfect.  Why the heck are you even here?  Am I Cinderella in this fairy tale?" 

 

Rob raised both eyebrows.  "I don't know, have you lost any shoes recently?" 

 

Richard snorted and shook his head.  "No, no, I haven't, especially not glass ones.  But I am waiting for the other shoe to drop.  People, people like you don't actually exist." 

 

Rob settled back in the seat, staring at Richard.  When the waitress brought their drinks and they ordered their lunch, he debated what he needed to say.  "You know," he said, as soon as the waitress was gone.  "We do, actually."  

 

Richard snickered and looked at him.  "I'm half convinced that you are a figment of my imagination." 

 

"Why?" Rob asked, lowering his voice so only they could hear.  "Do all figments of your imagination jerk you off in a group full of strangers?" 

 

Richard choked on his sip of diet coke and glared at Rob.  "That was mean."

 

Rob smiled and winked at him.  "It was also true, but far be it for me to point that out to you.  But really, why do you think I don't exist?" 

 

Richard sighed and stared at him.  "Because I don't get this lucky.  You appear, perfect timing, fucking perfect chemistry, you make me laugh, you're as sarcastic as I am, you, you seem to want the same things I do..." 

 

"Well," Rob said, looking at him, then at the glass of water in front of him.  "I was in a relationship a few months ago.  It was a longer one, went for just over a year.  It didn't end well." 

 

Richard blinked in surprise.  "It didn't?" 

 

Rob shook his head.  "No, it didn't.  I decided to take a little bit of a break after that.  Try the casual thing.  I don't attend Asphodel often, but I do attend Midnight, and I don't think you go there, do you?" 

 

Richard shook his head and kept his attention on Rob.  "I mean, I know of it, it's got a good reputation, it's just a little bit further away, and Asphodel is closer.  And, well, cousin." 

 

"Right," Rob said, looking down at the table.  "I've gone there, the past few months to work things out of my system.  I've had my share of subs, all of whom were good, obedient, but weren't what I was looking for.  When your cousin announced the venue, I thought this might be a good chance to find what I was looking for." 

 

Richard squirmed as Rob looked up at him pointedly.  He cleared his throat and looked out the window next to their table.  "So you went to the venue." 

 

"So I went to the venue," Rob repeated, looking over at him.  "That being said, I want to let you know, I had offers that night.  But I couldn't stop looking at you."

 

Richard felt his breath catch in his chest and he took a sip of his soda, trying to get his heart to stop pounding so hard.  "Yeah, I couldn't, I couldn't stop looking at you either." 

 

Rob nodded.  "I know.  I was hoping you would approach, but when you didn't, and then you tried to leave, I had to at least say hello." 

 

Richard swallowed, but his mouth was dry as he stared at Rob.  "So you came up to me and said hello." 

 

"So I came up and said hello," Rob said.  "And the second I got a proper look at your eyes, damn.  I was sure that there wasn't anyone I was going to look a second at after meeting you." 

 

Richard groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "These things don't happen." 

 

"I think they do," Rob said, wrapping both of his legs around one of Richard's.  "I think it happened to us, and I think, hey, maybe we aren't soulmates.  But we obviously click." 

 

"Yeah," Richard agreed, looking up at him.  Rob's eyes were so damn blue and deep and he wanted to curl up in bed with him and kiss him until they had to break apart for air. 

 

"So I'd like to ask for a favor," Rob continued, smiling at Richard.  "You don't doubt that I want to be here, with you, and be dating you." 

 

Richard opened his mouth and barely managed to squeak out an _'okay'_ before Rob was giving him a grin so damn wide it nearly blinded him.  "And, uh, we're dating?  With, with all of the club stuff too?" 

 

"Yes," Rob said, then stopped and looked at Richard.  "I mentioned that's what I wanted, and I think what you did too, right?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard said, his heart pounding too damn loud again.  But fuck, here Rob was, saying all of the right things, and wanting all of the same things.  He was an idiot if he didn't at least try to take advantage of it.  "Yeah, I definitely do.  Uh, last question?" 

 

Rob raised his eyebrows.  "Yes?" 

 

"Exclusivity," Richard blurted, looking at him.  "We, I, need that." 

 

Rob huffed and stared at the ceiling.  "I really do want to creatively murder all of your collective exes." 

 

Richard couldn't help bursting into laughter, the rest of the tension bleeding out of him as Rob gave him another grin.  He leaned back against the chair and grinned at Rob.  "I can help you with that.  You know, might even do that sort of thing for a living." 

 

"So I've heard," Rob teased, winking at Richard.  "Alright, time to tell me about work, because that's a better topic.  What's the best suggestion you've ever come up with?" 

 

RIchard's eyes went wide and he groaned.  "You expect me to pick _one_?" 

 

Rob smirked and nodded.  "I absolutely expect you to pick one." 

 

After that, things were easy.  Richard couldn't remember the last time he had felt so damn comfortable in conversation with someone.  They talked until it was almost time for dinner and his phone had blown up with texts for the past hour and a half. 

 

Rob raised an eyebrow when his phone chimed again.  "Sounds like someone is trying to get ahold of you." 

 

Richard rolled his eyes.  "Yes.  One of whom is Matt, who is asking for all of the dirty details about you." 

 

Rob smiled.  "I should give those to him myself and watch him squirm." 

 

"Hell yes you should," Richard said, laughing again.  "The other..." he frowned at the name and swiped it off of his screen.  "Is one of those exes that you mentioned before that I don't ever need to think about again." 

 

"That's usually the best approach with exes," Rob said, finishing off the last of his drink.  "But I think that we should maybe head out?  We've been here for a while and I'm sure that they'll want the table for dinner." 

 

"True," Richard said, standing up.  He wiped a few crumbs off his shirt and reached out to take Rob's hand.  He froze as soon as he did, wondering if this was too much, when Rob simply gave him a squeeze and kept walking.  Richard relaxed again, trailing after Rob towards his car.  "So what do you want to do after this?" 

 

Rob hummed and leaned in closer to press a kiss to Richard's temple.  "I think that depends on you, Rich.  Would you like to tell me to go take a hike so that you can enjoy the rest of your evening?" 

 

Richard laughed and shook his head, stealing another proper kiss from Rob.  "No, I don't think that I want to do that." 

 

"All right," Rob agreed, nodding his head.  "So if you don't want to do that, how about playing?" 

 

Richard considered it and shook his head.  "I don't know if I'm feeling up for that either." 

 

Rob smiled and tilted his head.  "All right, so how about you tell me what you are up for and I'll go from there." 

 

"How about a movie?  At my place?" Richard offered. 

 

Rob hummed and looked at him for a long moment.  "Are you alright with that?" 

 

"I am very all right with that," Richard said, grinning at him.  "Besides.  Dating, right?" 

 

"Yes, definitely dating.  Wasn't sure if you wanted to take that step already," Rob said, looking at him.  "You don't have to.  You absolutely do not have to invite me into your apartment if you aren't ready." 

 

Richard stopped beside his car and stared at Rob and smiled, leaning up to kiss him, soft and gentle.  "I know.  And maybe it'll be just a movie.  Or maybe it'll be handjobs on my couch to go with the movie." 

 

"Well," Rob said, grinning and leaning in to kiss Richard again, melting into him.  "With that kind of incentive, how on earth can I say no?" 

 

"You can't," Richard teased, smiling.  "Now come on.  Let's go." 

 

Rob followed Richard into the car and grinned when Richard immediately reached out to take his hand, resting it on the bench seat between them. 

 

~!~

 

Rob let out a low whistle as soon as he stepped foot into the house.  "Wow," he said, looking around.  "Definitely a poor starving artist, compared to you." 

 

Richard laughed and flicked on a light and let out a whistle.  "Loki!" he called.  A thought occured and he turned back to Rob.  "You're not allergic to dogs, are you?" 

 

"No," Rob said, and grinned, bright and wide when a jack russell came tearing around the corner and into Richard's arms.  "His name is Loki?" 

 

"His name is Loki," Richard said, picking him up, immediately giving him belly rubs.  "He's my best friend and he usually likes most people," he added, coming closer, still rubbing his belly. 

 

Rob held his hand out for Loki and smiled when he got a few licks of approval before he reached out to add his hand to the belly rubs.  "He's beautiful.  I'm a little sorry I kept you out all afternoon though!" 

 

"I'm not!" Richard said.  "He's got a dog door and a back yard.  It's all good, so I don't have to worry about him if I go out for a while." 

 

Rob blinked and looked around the house again, smiling.  "The place suits you," he added, trailing his fingers along the walls. 

 

"It's a little ostentatious, I know," Richard said.  "But I love it, and it's mine, and that makes it great.  Plus, Loki likes it here, and he's got a huge yard to play around in." 

 

Rob kicked off his shoes and followed Richard deeper into the house.  "So, what movie are we going to watch?" 

 

Richard hummed and put Loki down, pouring some food for him before he turned back to the television.  "I think that I could play anything you wanted, since there's something for everyone in my library, however, I absolutely want you to pick something you actually don't want to watch." 

 

Rob raised an eyebrow.  "That's a little counterproductive, don't you think?  To watching a movie?" 

 

"Well," Richard drawled, picking up a few options, offering them to Rob.  "If you really want to watch a movie instead of making out like teenagers on the couch..." 

 

"I haven't been a teenager for a long time," Rob said, starting to smile.  "And I don't need any acne." 

 

Richard laughed and took the movie Rob offered him, popping it into the dvd player.  "Well, how about reliving the greatest hits from your teen years then, as an alternative?" 

 

"I suppose that's fair," he said, grinning a bit.  "Now, I've picked a movie that fits your criteria, so how are we going to do this?" 

 

Richard flopped down on the couch and stretched his arm along the back of the couch as obviously as he could manage.  He winked up at Rob.  "Well, I sit here, and then you decide precisely where you want to sit and we'll figure it out from there." 

 

Rob laughed and settled next to Richard, leaning back against his arm with a smile.  "Why do I have a feeling you would have objected to my sitting in your lap?  I suppose that I will have to take the next best thing." 

 

"I would have loved that," Richard said, grinning at him.  "I've only ever had that happen onc-Oof!"

 

Rob waggled his eyebrows and settled a little bit better in Richard's lap, shifting to look at the screen of the movie.  "You did offer," he said, leaning up to kiss Richard's jaw. 

 

Richard shifted and wrapped an arm around Rob, keeping him in place as he turned the movie on with the remote.  "I suppose that is true. You comfy?"

 

"Yes," Rob said, leaning back against Richard with a smile.  "Quite, in fact." 

 

Richard definitely didn't blush a little bit at that, but he did shift so he could rub his thumb very slowly over the pulse point in Rob's neck, feeling it speed up.  "Good." 

 

Rob watched the opening credits and couldn't help but shiver with every pass of Richard's finger.  He grinned and relaxed.  "I have a feeling you were far too smooth for your own good in high school, weren't you?" 

 

Richard snickered.  "Oh and college, don't forget college." 

 

"Of course," Rob said, tilting his head into the touch a little bit, taking a deep breath as he relaxed.  "I wouldn't ever want to forget college." 

 

"Well," Richard said, glancing up at the movie.  He recognized it in a second and couldn't help grinning.  "Ryan Reyold's butt?" 

 

"Hey," Rob protested.  "You said I could pick anything, and it's a very cute butt."

 

"Have to agree there," Richard said, glancing at the screen.  HIs grin turned wicked and he looked at Rob, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.  "Has absolutely nothing on you, thought." 

 

Rob bit down a groan and glanced back at Richard, huffing.  "Now you're just being mean, you asshole." 

 

"Actually," Richard corrected.  "I'm trying to get you to kiss me, because I'm impatient." 

 

"Maybe I should make you wait then!" Rob said, his voice prim as he sat up a little bit more in his seat. 

 

Richard snickered and leaned in to press a kiss to Rob's neck, nuzzling at his skin again.  He felt Rob's breath catch and he repeated the soft kiss, working his way back up along his beard, smiling.  "Love your beard, by the way." 

 

"Not everyone is a beard guy," Rob said, tilting his head back for Richard, his mouth falling open as he panted a little. 

 

"Maybe," Richard started.  "They just haven't figured out how awesome beards are," he added, nipping at Rob's jaw, feeling him shiver.  He dropped his other arm off the back of the couch and onto Rob's knee, watching him shift again. 

 

Rob closed his eyes and hummed, wiggling a little bit in Richard's lap. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOPPY TEENAGE MAKEOUTS ON THE COUCH? ABSOLUTELY!


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Tease," Richard growled, tightening his arm around Rob. 

 

"Hey, turnabout is absolutely fair play," Rob shot back, wiggling again.  He could feel just how much Richard was enjoying his wiggling, so he wasn't about to stop for anything.  "Besides, you're enjoying the wiggling, so quit your whining." 

 

Richard sighed and pressed a kiss to Rob's cheek.  "Yes, dear." 

 

Rob tilted his head and brushed their lips together, just the faintest of touches as the dialogue started on the movie behind them.  Rich froze under him, but Rob kept up the slow, soft kisses until Richard melted into them with a groan. 

 

Richard leaned into the kisses, shivering hard as Rob pushed him back into the couch, their kisses getting deeper and sloppier by the second, until they had to pull apart for air. "Well, none of my kisses in high school were that good." 

 

Rob couldn't help grinning as he looked at Richard.  "I would offer my condolences, but since that means I get to improve upon your memories..."

 

"Do your best," Richard shot back, waggling his eyebrows at Rob.  "Come on, Rob, let's see what you've got.  Pull your best moves on me, you know you want to." 

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows and shifted himself quickly, planting both of his knees on either side of Richard's thighs.  "All right then," he said, grinding down a little as he rocked in Richard's lap.  He wrapped both of his arms around Richard's shoulders and smirked at him.  "Something along these lines?" 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Richard breathed, staring at Rob as he leaned in for another kiss. 

 

"Mmm, something like that," Rob agreed, pinning Richard back to the couch, kissing him hard and wet.  Their lips slid together, then apart with a slick sound until they were panting and gasping and whining into each other's mouths. 

 

Richard wasn't sure if it was his head that was spinning or the whole damn world.  Fuck, he'd never been this turned on by kissing before in his life.  "You aren't human," he said, trying to keep down a laugh. 

 

"You caught me," Rob admitted, breathing out slowly against Richard's lips.  "I'm a sex robot from the future, here to torture you." 

 

Richard broke out into laughter and stared up at Rob.  "That was impressive, especially since your meatsuit seems to react very human-like," he said, reaching down to squeeze Rob by the ass. 

 

"Yes," Rob gasped, his head falling back as he rocked against Richard again.  "Only the top of the line technology for you." 

 

Richard hummed and snuck his hands into the band of Rob's jeans, teasing him with his fingers slipping underneath it.  "Well, I appreciate the thoroughness and attention to detail." 

 

Rob leaned in for another kiss and groaned into Richard's lips, pressing him back against the cushions, before yanking himself away.  "Okay, plan b!" he said, settling himself on the other end of the couch, spreading his legs, pulling his arms behind his head.  "Come on, come get me." 

 

"Well," Richard said, staring at Rob and the obvious tent in his jeans.  "That's just tempting right there." 

 

"You did promise handjobs on the couch," Rob said, nodding wisely.  He shifted and started to slide off the couch, flailing a little before catching himself with his foot hooked over the back.  "Uh..."

 

Richard froze and couldn't help bursting into laughter at the way that Rob was now splayed in a decidedly un-sexy way.  "How the hell did you do that?" 

 

Rob cleared his throat and pushed himself back up a little bit.  "I, uh, was trying to spread my legs more and didn't quite compensate for the width of your couch?"

 

"Here," Richard said, standing up, offering Rob a hand, pulling him back onto the couch.  "You weren't kidding about the klutz thing, were you?"

 

Rob groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "No, I really wasn't kidding about the klutz thing." 

 

Richard settled down on the couch and knelt between Rob's legs, staring down at him.  "Tell me your favorite klutz story?" 

 

Rob snickered and stared at the ceiling.  "No, no, I want you to still like me!" 

 

"I promise," Richard said, his voice solemn, despite the growing grin on his face, "Not to think any less of you because you are a klutz." 

 

"Right," Rob grumbled, throwing an arm over his face.  "Okay, so, the first time I had a scene as a dom, I was so nervous," he said. 

 

Richard settled back on his heels and reached out to touch Rob's thighs, slowly rubbing his hands up and down.  "I can't see you being nervous?" 

 

"I've learned to hide it well," Rob said, grinning a bit.  "I was nervous coming up to you.  You made me laugh, and that helped." 

 

Richard blinked in surprise, his hands freezing for a moment, before they resumed their rubbing.  "All right, so you were nervous, and then, what happened?" 

 

"Right," Rob said, clearing his throat.  "Well, they'd wanted a few different toys, so I'd had them set up on the nightstand.  They liked the anticipation of seeing the different toys that I could use on them." 

 

Richard licked his lips and grinned a little, leaning down to press a kiss to Rob's chest.  "I might have that in common with this person." 

 

Rob nodded and bit down a groan as Richard's fingers teased a little bit higher.  "Good to know.  But, so, I had everything set up on the table, got them tied to the  bed and proceeded to kneel on the edge of the bed, instead of where I wanted to, which sent me flailing backwards, into the table with all of the toys, which sent them clattering to the floor..." 

 

Richard laughed and grinned up at Rob.  "Oh man.  Talk about a mood killer."

 

"It was horrible," Rob groaned, staring up at him.  "They were laughing, I was laughing and trying not to spontaneously combust of embarrassment." 

 

Richard grinned and reached out, pulling Rob's arm away from his face, looking at the blush there.  "Yeah, I imagine that isn't a fun thing to relive and think about." 

 

"I mean, it wasn't _horrible_ ," Rob said, rolling his eyes.  "It's not like I hurt them, or something happened and they had to safeword because I wasn't paying attention, it was just the ultimate mood killer." 

 

Richard tried not to chuckle again and failed, even as he leaned up and over Rob, kissing him softly.  "Well, you have full license to be as klutzy as you like in front of me and I'll only laugh at you a little bit.  Definitely not as much as you deserve." 

 

Rob snorted and pulled Richard down on top of him, humming into the kiss as he pulled him in close.  "Only a little bit huh?" he asked, nipping at Richard's lower lip. 

 

Richard growled and pushed himself back up so he wouldn't squish Rob and kissed him again, hard, pushing him back into the couch cushions.  "Yes, only a bit," he promised. 

 

"Hey," Rob said, when they broke apart again.  "Get _down_ here," he growled, tugging Richard on top of him, so they were pressed together from chest to thigh.  He hummed happily and kissed Richard again, rocking up against him in a slow grind.  "Better." 

 

"Don't," Richard huffed into Rob's mouth as the kissed again, their lips parting with a slick, obscene noise before they were devouring each other again.  Every sweep of Rob's tongue made him shiver and fuck if he wasn't already ready to lose control after a few minutes of action like this.  "Don't want to squish you," he managed once they had parted again to breathe. 

 

"You aren't squishing me," Rob said, dropping his hands to Richard's ass, giving him a slow, measured squeeze.  "You are pinning me to the damn couch and I am enjoying every second.  Got it?" 

 

Richard chuckled and kissed Rob again and lost himself in it, kissing him over and over again until they were both breathing hard, grinding slow and dirty against each other, shocking running up their spines as they moved.  "Nnnn, Rob," he panted, shifting so he could straddle Rob's thigh and press his own to the erection he could feel straining against him.  "Should, should try to get rid of the clothes." 

 

"We could," Rob gasped, his head falling back to hit the arm of the couch when Richard ground down at him, making his whole body shudder.  "Or you could stay right where you are and kiss me again." 

 

Richard didn't have to think about that for more than a second, surging in for another kiss, rocking desperately against Rob.  They really weren't teenagers and they should have tried to get some of their clothes off, considering they were going to really relive their teenage years at this rate.  "Fuck, we need to move this along." 

 

Rob hummed, considering it and shook his head, shifting to wrap his arms around Richard's shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.  "Thought we were reliving our greatest hits, huh?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard whispered, sucking on Rob's lower lip to make him moan again.  "Yeah we are, but-"

 

"No buts," Rob said, shifting to wrap one thigh around Richard's hip, yanking him into the next thrust.  "Feels good, doesn't it?" 

 

Richard bit down another noise and tightened his hold on Rob, rocking against him more desperately, starting to lose control.  "Yeah, fuck, yeah it does, but I'm not gonna..." 

 

Rob pulled Richard into another kiss, grinding against him desperately, even as he felt the other man start to shudder and whine into the kiss before he stiffened and he could feel Richard coming in hard pulses against his leg.  "Fuck," he swore, managing two more slow, delicious grinds before he was doing the same, before collapsing back against the couch. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Richard swore again, leaning a little as he pressed his face to Rob's collarbone.  "What is it about you that makes me a damn teenager again?" 

 

Rob reached up and combed his fingers through Richard's hair, trying to soothe and relax him.  "I think we just have that effect on each other.  Now shut up and enjoy the damn afterglow for a few minutes." 

 

Richard snickered and nuzzled Rob's neck, closing his eyes.  Both of Rob's arms came around him and held him close.  It was easy to relax, falling into the rhythm of listening to Rob's heartbeat, the steady sound making him doze. 

 

Rob smiled and shifted to comb his fingers through Richard's hair as the other man's breathing started to steady and then he relaxed completely.  He looked over at the clock and decided that there was no harm in waiting another ten minutes before they got cleaned up. 

 

Richard snapped awake at a gentle tug to his hair.  He pushed himself upright and cursed.  "Shit I didn't mean to fall asleep!" 

 

"It's okay," Rob called.  "Hey, hey," he added, sitting up so he could reach out and pull Richard into in a kiss.  "I don't mind, but I think that we're both in need of a little cleanup, right?" 

 

Richard glanced up at the sound of his favorite scene on the movie and had just a moment to catch sight of bare ass before he snickered.  "And I got to see my favorite scene!" 

 

Rob grinned and climbed off the couch, stretching a little bit.  "Come on, lead me to the bathroom, I don't feel like letting the flaking get any worse." 

 

Richard flushed and stared at Rob, because there was more than one wet spot and...  He cleared his throat.  "Think you might need to borrow a pair of pants from me." 

 

Rob raised his eyebrows and looked down at himself.  "It does look like you made a mess of me, doesn't it?  Well done!"

 

Richard blinked and took a second to process that.  "You aren't...angry?" 

 

Rob tilted his head and stared at Richard as he followed the other man to the bathroom.  "No, of course not, why would I be?" 

 

"Uh," Richard paused in the bathroom and waved Rob in, grabbing some tissues and pushing his jeans off his hips.  "I don't have an answer to that question that isn't going to involve you saying you hate my exes again." 

 

Rob reached out and took Rich by the arm, tugging him closer.  "Okay, well, since you deprived me of that, come here," he demanded, pulling Richard in for a kiss.  "You are welcome to have your wicked way with me on the couch any time you want.  No scene, no nothing.  If you want to take control, it's all yours." 

 

Richard shivered and stared at Rob and huffed.  "You read me way too damn easy, you know that?" 

 

Rob shrugged.  "You do the same with me, I just don't think that you realize it." 

 

"So you don't care?" 

 

"Nope!" Rob said, winking at Richard.  "Or did you miss the fact that I really, really enjoyed you taking control of things?" 

 

Richard glanced down and cleared his throat.  "I might have noticed, yeah." 

 

"Right," Rob said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Richard's hair again, before tugging him in for a kiss.  "Loved it, thoroughly enjoyed myself.  Now let's clean up, finish the movie and maybe do something for food?" 

 

Richard grinned and nodded.  "Sounds like a good plan." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rob settled back onto the couch in the venue and couldn't help smiling as he watched Richard pad carefully towards the bar to get waters for the both of them.  He'd been teasing Richard with exactly what he was planning for the last day of the venue for more than a week now.  Rich was keyed up as all hell, almost jumpy and he was excited to see how things went. 

 

If all went according to plan, he'd even get to fulfill a fantasy he'd had to drag out of Rich one night curled up in bed together.  The past three weeks had been, well.  They'd been incredible, and he knew that they were both in past the point of coming out separate.  In fact he might have said that they were happily stuck together. 

 

"You know," A low voice said.  "If you ever wanted a hand with him, I'm always happy to help.  Let me tell you, nothing is quite as pretty as seeing that ass red for you after a good spanking." 

 

Rob shook himself out of his reverie and turned to the other man beside him.  He recognized the dom from when he had first met Richard, at Asphodel.  He tilted his head.  "If you have been with him previously, you would know how much he disliked both of those things." 

 

The dom snorted and rolled his eyes.  "How much he enjoyed them in the moment would say otherwise." 

 

Rob glanced out across the crowd and frowned when he didn't immediately see Richard.  "I would beg to disagree." 

 

"You're thinking of keeping him on as a more permanent sub, aren't you?  I'd advise against it.  You'll get bored of him." 

 

Rob growled under his breath and stood up, glaring at the other man.  "That is enough.  You are encroaching on a scene taking place.  You are insulting a man I care about deeply and if you do not leave, I will have you removed." 

 

"Rob?  Are you-oh." 

 

Rob could feel the hesitation in Richard's voice and willed the other dom to hurry the hell up and leave.  "I'm fine, Richard.  He was just leaving." 

 

"Was I?" The other dom said.  "And here I thought you'd invited me to share!  What the hell?"

 

Richard blanched, his stomach falling hard as he stared between Rob and Metatron.  "I, uh.  Sharing?" 

 

Rob turned back to Richard and read the fear on his face, abandoning any thoughts of their scene this evening.  "Absolutely not," he said, his voice firm, waiting for Richard to meet his eyes.  He didn't, and Rob watched Richard look between the both of them and take a step back.  "Richard, look at me," he ordered. 

 

Richard shook his head.  "I, I need to go.  I'm sorry."  He turned and started to walk away, the sick feeling in his stomach getting even deeper.  Rob had been planning something for over a week, had this been it?  Had he been hoping that something like this would be okay after almost three weeks together? 

 

"See what I mean?  Boring," Metatron drawled.  "Couldn't even look at you, he was so scared and eager to get out of there." 

 

"You know," Rob said, his voice calm as he watched Richard make it through the crowd and out of the venue.  "We've talked about you.  About the damage that you've done to him." 

 

" _Damage_?" Metatron laughed.  "What on earth are you talking about?" 

 

Rob held up a hand and ticked off his fingers.  "Not allowing him to kiss you.  Mocking him for falling in love with you-"

 

"I'm not someone who enjoys kissing, and he knew what this was going to be at the start," Metatron shot back.  "Just because he couldn't keep his own feelings in check-" 

 

"There's more," Rob growled, his voice low.  "I ought to report you for the things you have done to him, and I count myself lucky that he gives me the time of day after those things." 

 

Metatron looked in the direction that Richard had run.  "Doesn't look like he'll be giving you the time of day any longer, does it?" 

 

Rob followed Metatron's eyes and stepped in closer to him.  "You listen here.  If you ever, ever come near he or I, again?  I will make sure that you regret it." 

 

Metatron rolled his eyes.  "What can you do to me?" 

 

"You don't want to know," Rob snarled.  "Nor do you want to find out.  But trust me, you will regret every second you were ever near the both of us." 

 

"Are you threatening me?" Metatron asked, stepping back, narrowing his eyes.

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows and assumed an innocent look.  "Of course not, I would never _threaten_."  He paused and narrowed his eyes.  "I'm promising.  Stay away from us." 

 

He spun on his heel and hurried after Richard, pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialing a phone number he'd memorized weeks ago, now.  It went to voicemail after several rings.  Rob took a deep breath.  "Rich, please, I'm so sorry that he interrupted.  I had nothing to do with him, and I promise you, I would not do something like that to you.  You know that.  Please call me back."

 

Rob disconnected the message and stopped next to the empty spot that had held Richard's car and stared up at the sky.  He kicked angrily at the ground and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

 

~!~

 

Richard could barely remember getting home.  When he woke up, he took one look at his phone, and the missed calls and text messages and threw it to the bed, forcing himself to get up and into the shower.  He had work to do, and he could stand to leave his phone at home for a day. 

 

He got to the radio station just before the show was about to start, and ignored the concerned looks from both Matt and Kali before he launched into the introductions. 

 

Matt was the first to speak up the second they had a commercial break.  "Jesus, Rich, what's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing," Richard said, staring at the microphone in front of him.  His fingers itched for his phone, but he pointedly tapped on the table anyways.  "Nothing is wrong, everything is fine." 

 

Kali shared a look with Matthew and frowned at Richard again.  He didn't look at any of them, and didn't smile. 

 

Richard knew that all of his responses were lackluster at best and all of his jokes were falling flat.  Even tricksters were allowed to have bad days, he supposed.  He forced himself to focus, when Matt prompted their next caller. 

 

"Hi, uh, I'm Rob." 

 

Richard's eyes flew open in horror and he stared at Matt.  Had, had Rob called into their show to complain about _him_?  His stomach turned, violently and he scrambled out of his seat-

 

"I'm not calling about my ex," Rob continued, fidgeting with the phone.  "I'm calling about my boyfriend's ex." 

 

Richard froze, his hand on the door.  Everyone at the table was looking at him and he was shaking, breathing hard, his heart ready to pound out of his damn chest. 

 

Matt saved the awkward moment of silence.  "Well, that's certainly a new one for us here.  Why do you hate your boyfriend's ex?" 

 

"Well, besides having treated my boyfriend like trash, when he deserves the damn world and more, he sabotaged a really important date that we had last night," Rob said, willing Richard to listen, because he needed him to listen. 

 

Kali looked from Matthew, to Richard and then back to the microphone in front of her.  "Well, well.  Sabotage is absolutely fitting for evisceration.  What would you have planned for him?" 

 

Richard turned to look at the microphone in front of his empty seat.  Metatron had, had, **_had_** sabotaged what Rob had planned for them?  He swallowed down the bile in his mouth and stole Matt's cup of water, drinking it down quickly, padding back over to his seat. 

 

"Killing him would be far too simple," Rob said, closing his eyes as he settled back in his seat. 

 

Richard snorted and tried not to smile.  That was way too true. 

 

"I'm normally not one for torture, but he was lucky he didn't walk out of where our date was planned with a black eye after what he did to my boyfriend," Rob continued, smiling a little bit. 

 

"Oh?" Matt said.  "So what would you do to him, if you could do anything?" 

 

"You see," Rob said, clearing his throat.  "That's where I was hoping that you could help me.  I'm not one for creative insults.  You guys are the experts, so what do you think?" 

 

"I think," Richard said, immediately jumping in, his heart in his damn throat.  "This is Loki, by the way." 

 

"Hi Loki," Rob said, his voice softening at the sound of Richard's voice.  "Long time fan." 

 

Richard slammed his eyes shut and sucked in a hard breath.  "Thank you, Rob, I appreciate that."  Another breath, the entire table was staring at him, waiting for his suggestion.  "I think that the best revenge is to be happy.  Not my normal style, I know.  But nothing fucks with evil exes than being happy, so damn happy that he can't help but be jealous." 

 

Rob smiled, relaxing as the rest of the tension bled out of him.  "That does sound fitting for an evil ex, Loki." 

 

"Yeah it does," Richard said, holding onto the edge of the table.  Fuck, he wanted, he needed Rob.  He cleared his throat and looked to the others at the table.  "So what would you guys do to him?" 

 

"Well," Kali said, raising her eyebrows.  "I think that I would not take nearly so nice of an approach.  Here is what I would do..." 

 

Richard didn't hear the rest of Kali's response, or what everyone else said.  He was cursing himself for leaving his phone at home.  Right after Odin finished, Richard cleared his throat.  "This is Loki again, caller.  If I might make one more recommendation?" 

 

Rob smiled and tightened his hand on the phone.  "Yes?" 

 

"I would definitely go find your boyfriend this second and take him home and ravish him.  Nothing like banishing the memory of an ex with a good ravishing," he said with a grin, hanging his head, his cheeks flaming as the others started to snicker. 

 

"Well," Rob said, glancing around.  "Good thing that I'm leaning against his car waiting for him to get out of work." 

 

"Somehow I have a feeling that this isn't about us anymore," Matt teased, shaking Richard out of his reverie. 

 

"Good to know," Richard said, choking on his next breath of air, glaring at Matt. 

 

"Thank you, Rob, and we hope that you have enjoyed our suggestions," Kali said, disconnecting the call and sending them to commercial. 

 

Richard looked around at all of them and the expectant looks on their faces.  "What?  We have a show to finish!" 

 

"Richard," Kali said, looking at her fingernails.  "If you do not go out to him this second, I will take your place." 

 

Richard glared at her and stood up, heading for the door, grinning wide.  "Not a chance sister!" 

 

"We want all the details!" Matt shouted down the hallway as Richard let the door slide shut. 

 

Richard ran out the front door and into the bright sunshine that had been mocking him this morning and turned to where his car was parked and Rob was leaning against the back bumper, grinning sheepishly at him.  He jogged up to where Rob was and stopped in front of him, breathing hard.  "I can't believe you just did that." 

 

Rob shrugged a little bit and smiled at Rich.  "You're worth it.  I would have called in every single day until they let me on the air if I had to.  Though, I was considering coming to grovel at your front door if this didn't work." 

 

Richard choked on a laugh and took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry I ran." 

 

"It's okay," Rob said, stepping closer, reaching up to touch Richard's jaw, tilting his eyes up as he grinned at him.  "I promise it's okay." 

 

"He ruined your surprise," Richard said, looking up at him.  "Which I'm guessing I really would have enjoyed." 

 

Rob smiled and kissed Richard's forehead.  "You absolutely would have, but the nice thing about being boyfriends?  We get to try again." 

 

Richard hooked his fingers in Rob's jeans and pulled him in closer.  "So I guess this means that you really are my prince charming?" 

 

"Looks that way," Rob said, letting himself be pulled a little bit closer.  "Unless you have further objections of course?" 

 

"Nah," Richard said with a shrug.  "Tell me what you had planned for last night?"

 

Rob grinned a little bit.  "Well, a little birdie told me..."

 

Richard narrowed his eyes.  "Was this when you got me to drink a few beers and confess my fantasies?" 

 

" _Maaaaaaaybe_ ," Rob drawled, grinning.  "One of which was to be pinned up against the wall and fucked.  I wanted to oblige you.  After, of course, getting you ready with everyone watching." 

 

Richard shuddered and slammed his eyes shut, groaning.  " _Shit_ ," he swore, opening his eyes after a moment to stare at Rob.  "That's what you had planned for me?" 

 

"Yes," Rob said, winking.  "We can do that another time.  Though, of course, if you want, I can still take you home and pin you to the wall." 

 

Richard opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a helpless little " _Please_?"

 

Rob wrapped one arm around Richard's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss, groaning into his lips as they leaned back against his car.  By the time they broke apart, they were breathing much heavier than they should have been in a damn parking lot.  "My place or yours?" 

 

"Yours has the better set up for this," Richard said, shivering again.  "You've got the ceiling straps." 

 

Rob grinned, bright and wide.  "That I do, though I don't think you'll need them." 

 

"Well then," Richard said, clearing his throat, his whole body thrumming with the need to get the fuck out of there and into Rob's bedroom as quickly as they could.  "I think that we need to get to your place." 

 

"Sounds good," Rob said, smiling as he headed for the front door of the car, looking at Richard.  "I promise to resist the urge to blow you while you're driving." 

 

Richard froze with his hand on the front door handle and groaned, his eyes slipping shut.  " _Fuck_ ," he swore. 

 

"Oh just wait until I convince you to let me do that in your back seat.  I think you might get hard every single time you get into the car, thinking about how I made you shout," Rob added, sliding into the front seat. 

 

Richard took a few extra seconds and climbed into the car after Rob.  "I'm going to kill us both before I can even make it to your house." 

 

"No you aren't," Rob said, smiling at him.  "You're going to just get us there really fucking quickly, aren't you?" 

 

"You got that right," Richard said, looking behind him as he hit the accelerator.  He did managed to get them home in record time, and in one piece, despite Rob constantly tracing patterns on his thigh as they drove.  "You're going to be the death of me." 

 

"Well," Rob said, shrugging as he climbed out of the car.  "You got us here in one piece.  I think you enjoyed being teased," he added, dropping his eyes pointedly.

 

"Just because," Richard panted, giving Rob a shove towards his front door, looking around for Rob's neighbors in the apartment.  "Just because I enjoyed you teasing me, doesn't mean I wanted to come early." 

 

Rob hummed and opened the door to his apartment, letting Richard in before locking the door behind him.  "You're not going to," he whispered, wrapping himself around Richard, reaching down to cup Richard's cock, giving it a loving squeeze.  "You're going to wait.  You're not going to come until I tell you to, after I've prepped you, blown you a little, and I'm fucking into you hard enough to make you scream." 

 

Richard moaned, dropping his head forward, rocking into Rob's hand.  "Fuck, fuck, I'm not going to survive." 

 

Rob pulled his hand away and took Richard's hand.  "Oh yes you are.  You're going to survive, because I am positive that you want to do this without condoms at some point in the future.  We're waiting on our test results, remember?" 

 

"Yeah," Richard croaked, kicking off his shoes and socks as they walked down the hallway.  "I know."  The reminder sent another shiver down his back and he cleared his throat, stopping in Rob's bedroom.  His eyes went to the sex swing, like they always did when they came in here. 

 

"I promise," Rob said, turning around to kiss Richard.  "We will use the swing soon.  I know exactly what I want to do with it." 

 

"That sounds promising," Richard said, grinning as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

 

"You're going to love every single second of it," Rob added, glancing at the room, then at the straps on the wall.  "Okay, so, you can use the straps, but only if you want to give yourself more leverage.  I'm not going to need them to hold you up against the wall." 

 

Richard shuddered again and nodded, fumbling the last few buttons in his haste to get the shirt off.  " _Right_ ," he said, clearing his throat as he started to unbutton his jeans. 

 

"Nope," Rob said, smacking his hand away.  "Those are something I am going to strip off of you."  He looked up at Richard and leaned in to kiss him, just a quick brush of their lips together.  "One thing, though?" 

 

Richard froze and stared at Rob.  "Yeah?" 

 

"We're not playing.  Kinkier sex, but you're not obeying orders here.  Okay?" Rob said, staring at Richard. 

 

"Yeah," Richard nodded, relaxing as he leaned in for another kiss.  He grinned.  "Kiss me, Rob." 

 

"That's one demand I will always comply with."  Rob took his time, pushing Richard back against the wall, getting rid of his own button up, and then jeans.  He debated how he wanted to do this and decided that a few suggestions would be good. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~ 
> 
> Two chapters, since life got in the way of my posting schedule!! <3

 

Richard grinned and leaned back against the wall, wriggling a little bit.  He couldn't help the excitement that was making him want to bounce in place.  "So how are we going to do this?" 

 

"I was wondering that myself," Rob said.  "How do you want to do it?" 

 

"Well, the usual is cock in hole, you know," Richard drawled.

 

Rob snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Horrible.  I expect better quality humor in the bedroom." 

 

Richard snickered and shook his head.  "Too bad, this is what you get." 

 

"Well," Rob said, leaning in to kiss Rich.  "I suppose I can get used to that." 

 

It was so easy to fall into the kiss again, letting Rob's lips distract him from the question that he was supposed to be thinking about and maybe answering.  When Rob pulled back, it was easy enough to blurt the suggestions.  "Cock ring.  You prepping me.  Little rough would be good." 

 

Rob raised his eyebrows and grinned.  "No objections so far.  What else?" 

 

"Uh," Richard paused and looked over at the toy cabinet, considering a few different options.  "You know, nope.  That's good." 

 

"Got it," Rob said, walking over to the toy cabinet, pulling out the cock ring he knew Richard liked and lube.

 

Richard watched Rob approach and couldn't help shivering as he put down both the cock ring and the lube.  "You know," he said, watching Rob's eyes snap to his face.  "You are going to kill me.  Walking like you want to, to-" 

 

"Devour you?" Rob offered up, stubbing his foot into the bedpost with a grunt.  He took two seconds to breathe through it, laughing at himself.  "Oh god, that's what I get for trying to walk like that in here." 

 

Richard couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and watched Rob take a few seconds to shake off the pain of stubbing his toes.  "You really are a klutz and I love you," he said, grinning.  He froze when he realized what he said. 

 

Rob blinked and looked at Richard in surprise.  "Did you just..." 

 

"Um," Richard hummed, biting down on his lip.  "Yes?"

 

Rob raised both of his eyebrows and started to grin, any thoughts of his hurt foot completely falling out of his mind.  " _Well_." 

 

Richard couldn't help tensing up a little as Rob walked closer to him, but Rob was grinning and it was his relaxed grin, the kind that meant he was about to have one of those blackout-good orgasms.  "Well, I mean, well what?" 

 

Rob's grin brightened and he leaned in to kiss Richard.  "I guess that really does make me prince charming then, hm?  I fell in love with you at first sight and managed to convince you to fall in love with me." 

 

Richard was glad the was leaning against the wall, because his knees nearly buckled.  "At first sight?" 

 

"Well, more like at first joke," Rob said, pressing Richard back into the wall, reaching down to undo the button on Richard's jeans, tugging them down and over his hips to fall to a pile on the floor, repeating the motion with his boxers.  "But yes, if you need me to say it again, I fell for you that second when you told your name." 

 

"You fucking sap," Richard said, laughing a little bit as Rob got him out of the rest of his clothes and then stripped off his boxers, leaving them both naked.  "I love you," he repeated, his heart pounding when Rob gave him a bright grin that fucking made his eyes light up. 

 

"Might I remind you that you're the one dating and in love with this fucking sap," Rob said, dropping his hands to Richard's hips, tugging him in closer.  "So I don't think you're one to talk." 

 

"Yeah," Richard choked, shivering as Rob started to press kisses to his throat.  He bit down a groan and spread his legs.  "Get that cock ring on me." 

 

Rob pulled back and raised his eyebrows again.  "Little bit of a hair trigger there?" 

 

Richard laughed.  "Oh fuck off, and just be glad that I warned you." 

 

"I do like it when you're honest," Rob said, picking up the cock ring from the small table beside them, getting it situated quickly, licking his lips as he grabbed one of the condoms.  "I can't wait until I can taste you without these.  I want to.  I want to taste you and then have you screaming for me as I swallow you do and you turn into a boneless mess on the bed." 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Richard swore, spreading his legs wider.  "You're going to kill me, isn't that supposed to be my line?" 

 

"What?" Rob asked, looking up at him.  "You think you're the only one who likes giving blowjobs?" 

 

Richard laughed and let his head fall back as Rob rolled the condom down over his erection and licked across the tip.  "No, of course not, just haven't run into many others with an... _enthusiasm_ for it." 

 

Rob snorted and pressed a kiss to Richard's belly, glad when he didn't suck in, or try to hide himself.  "Does it really surprise you, with everything else that you know about me?" 

 

"I feel like nothing about you is going to surprise me," Richard said. 

 

"Says the man with the toy drawer that is right out of a sci fi novel," Rob shot back, grinning. 

 

Richard groaned and slammed his eyes shut.  "I hate you for bringing that up." 

 

"No you don't," Rob said, licking Richard's cock slowly from base to tip.  "Maybe next time I do this I'll fuck you with one of your favorites.  The one you keep closest to the bed?" 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Richard swore, his body shaking as his dick pulsed, Rob's lips the worst kind of tease.  "You're going to kill me." 

 

Rob hummed and sucked the tip of Richard's erection into his mouth.  Easier to distract than it was to argue.  He hummed and lost himself in slowly bobbing his head, taking Richard in as far as he could go, wrapping his hand around the base, stroking him steadily. 

 

"Not fair," Richard whined, dropping one of his hands to Rob's hair, combing his fingers through it.  "Can't just blow me to get out of an argument..." 

 

Rob pulled back, removing his mouth entirely, licking his lips.  He leaned and nipped at the pale skin of Richard's thigh.  "You sure about that?" 

 

"Nope," Richard shot back, tugging on Rob's hair again.  "Come on, don't leave me hanging." 

 

"So demanding," Rob teased, giving Richard a few strokes before taking the head into his mouth again.  The taste of latex was never pleasant, but fuck he loved watching as Richard tried to keep himself under control, his hips rocking insistently into each bob of his mouth. 

 

"Shit, shit," Richard panted, so damn glad that he had insisted on the cock ring, it was the only thing keeping him from losing this way too fast.  He blew out a hard breath, biting down a whine.  "Fuck, you're killing me, Rob, please..." 

 

Rob bobbed his head a few more times until Richard was starting to rock into his mouth a little.  He pulled himself off and cleared his throat, grabbing the lubricant off the table.  "Turn yourself around," he asked, smiling up at Richard.

 

Richard spun himself around and braced his arms against the wall, taking a deep breath, shivering as he spread his legs and Rob pressed a kiss to his lower back.  "Yeah, definitely going to kill me." 

 

Rob chuckled and stood up, pressing another kiss to the back of Richard's neck, pouring some of the lubricant into his hand.  "Nah, no killing.  I rather like you, remember?" 

 

"I rather like you too," Richard grumbled back, shivering when he felt Rob tease him and start to press a finger in.  "Little rough, remember." 

 

"I know," Rob said, kissing Richard's neck again.  "But I'm not about to shove a single finger into you with no warning." 

 

Richard relaxed and let his eyes fall shut.  "Kay," he mumbled, relaxing as Rob's finger slid in deeper, slowly rocking in and out of him.  He breathed into the easy rhythm of it, taking another deep breath, then another. 

 

"Do you know how I'm going to fuck you?" Rob asked, keeping his voice conversational, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Richard, getting him used to the stretch. 

 

"Hopefully soon," Rich quipped, opening his eyes to look at Rob. 

 

Rob snorted and pressed two fingers in on his next pass, feeling Richard shudder, followed by a loud moan a second later.  "Don't be an ass," he teased, fucking him with both fingers, speeding up the pace, scissoring his fingers open.  "How do you think I'm going to fuck you?" 

 

"Hard?" Richard asked, making an attempt to actually answer the question. 

 

Rob smiled and chuckled.  "Yes, don't worry, I'm going to do that too.  But no, I'm going to spin you around," he punctuated the word with a hard thrust of his fingers.  "Then you are going to wrap your legs around my waist, grab both of those ropes, and I am going to fuck you, _hard_." 

 

Richard bit down a whine, rocking back on Rob's fingers, panting hard against his arm.  "Fuck, _fuck_ ," he swore, his mind swimming with how good this felt. 

 

"The best part is not going to be that you need the leverage, because you don't," Rob added, slipping a third finger in, just to watch Richard gasp and whine.  "You won't.  I could hold you up in mid air and fuck you if I wanted to." 

 

A shudder crept from his head to his damn toes at the idea of Rob fucking him mid-air like that.  "Fuck, Rob..." 

 

"No, the best part will be that you are going to be on display for me.  Every single part of you I love, I am going to be able to see.  Your eyes, they're going to be that molten gold color they turn when you're too turned on to think straight.  Your arms, holding onto those ropes, showing off every inch of definition you like to pretend they don't have..." Rob whispered, sucking on Richard's earlobe, making him moan again. 

 

Richard spread his legs a little wider, pressing back eagerly against Rob's fingers.  "Fuck, please, _please_ , Rob, come on, I need you." 

 

Rob licked his lips and glanced to the table to make sure the other condom was ready.  "Your hair is going to be a little bit sweaty and gorgeous, your thighs are going to tremble as you hold onto me while I fuck you, my fingers are going to leave bruises on your hips as I pull you into every thrust..." 

 

The moan that got him to let out was embarrassingly loud, but Richard had never been more thankful for the damn cock ring, even though he was steadily leaking precome.  "Rob, please, _please_..." 

 

"Every inch of you, Rich.  I love every single inch of you, and you're going to be on display for me.  Even your cock, hard and leaking against your belly.  I bet," Rob paused to chuckle into Richard's ear, feeling him shiver.  "I bet once I take it off, I'll be able to just tell you to come and you'll lose it, won't you?"  

 

"Yeah, shit, yeah," Richard panted.  There was no doubt in his mind that that was exactly what was going to happen if they kept going like this.  "Rob, come on, please, please, need you." 

 

Rob smiled and hummed, pulling his fingers out slowly.  He grabbed the condom on the table and rolled it on, slicking himself up with lubricant before he looked at Richard, admiring the muscles of his shoulders and back.  "Turn around for me, love?" 

 

Richard whipped himself around and immediately reached up for the ropes.  He turned his attention back to Rob and grinned.  "How are we doing this?" 

 

"Come here," Rob said, dropping his hands to Richard's hips, yanking him closer.  He gave Richard a squeeze and smiled at him.  "Jump and put your legs around my waist, I promise that I'm going to catch you." 

 

Richard huffed and narrowed his eyes.  "This isn't going to work." 

 

Rob leaned in and gave Richard a soft kiss.  "It is absolutely going to work, now trust me, okay?  Jump," he ordered, lifting Richard by the hips, digging his fingers into the soft skin there, helping Richard get around his waist easily.  He smiled and settled Richard's shoulders back against the wall, raising an eyebrow.  "Not going to work, my ass." 

 

"I thought it was my ass," Richard said, tightening his hold on the straps.  Rob was right, he didn't need them if he didn't want them.  He almost let go, but he wasn't about to risk doing that and having Rob get all pissed at him. 

 

"It's definitely your ass," Rob said, laughing a little as he got them properly situated.  He raised an eyebrow at Richard.  "Ready?" 

 

"Do I need to make a born ready joke?" Richard said, tightening his thighs around Rob's waist.  "Because I can definitely do that." 

 

Rob pressed RIchard a little tighter against the wall and leaned in for a kiss.  "As much as I appreciate your desire to interject humor into the current situation, no, I don't need you to make a born ready joke," he whispered. 

 

"Right," Richard gasped, shivering hard as Rob started to press into him.  He slammed his eyes shut and whined, trying to make sure he didn't move so Rob could slide into him, slow and perfect. 

 

Rob panted and tightened his hold on Richard's hips, pausing about halfway, holding him in place.  "How are you doing?" 

 

"Fine," Richard growled, opening his eyes to glare at Rob.  "Why did you stop?"

 

Rob huffed out a laugh and slid the rest of the way into Richard, giving it to him a little bit harder, just like he liked.  "Fine, how about that?" 

 

"Fuck," Richard swore, sucking in a hard breath of air.  It burned, but it was the perfect, hard side of the burn that he had wanted.  He could feel Rob's fingers digging into his hips, holding on nice and tight, teasing him with the touch.  "Yeah, yeah, good." 

 

"Glad to know I please," Rob teased, leaning down to kiss him softly.  "Now, let me know when you're ready to move." 

 

Richard whined and tightened his hold on the ropes, debating if he wanted to lift himself up and then drop down as his answer.  It sounded like a good idea, and he was pretty sure that Rob would enjoy it.  "How about I show you?" he panted, pulling on the ropes, lifting himself off a few inches, before slamming back down. 

 

" _Shit_ ," Rob swore, groaning as he rocked up and into Richard.  He grinned at bright golden eyes that were twinkling at him and leaned in for another soft kiss, rocking into the next roll of Richard's hips.  Guess he didn't need to worry about waiting after all. 

 

Richard set a punishing rhythm, rocking back down against Rob as hard as he could, slamming his hips down and into every single thrust.  Rob's fingers were pinpoints of pain on his hips and the scrape of his beard on his throat was everything he had ever wanted. 

 

"I wish I could show you how beautiful you are," Rob panted, sucking a mark into Richard's throat, reminding him of how much he was wanted.  "Fuck, this is going to go in my spank bank forever." 

 

"Please, I've got so many other things I can do for your spank bank," Richard whined as Rob shifted the angle just enough to ensure that he was regularly hitting his prostate, making him shiver all over again.  "Fuck, do that again." 

 

"Well," Rob said, grinning as he left another mark on Richard's pectoral muscle, driving his hips in right as Rich lowered himself, making both of them moan nice and loud.  "Your wish is my command." 

 

Richard huffed out another laugh and reminded himself that he was fucking gone for this bastard who made these terrible jokes, even in the bedroom.  He tangled his fingers into Rob's hair and pulled on it, whining long and low.  "You sure that you're going to be able to put up with me?" 

 

"Yeah," Rob whispered, kissing Richard again.  "I want to.  I want to put up with you on your good and bad days," he punctuated the words with another thrust, making Richard's head fall back as he moaned, long and low.  "I want to make sure that you are as happy as you can be, that you are loved and cherished, and that you know, every single day, just how incredible you are." 

 

Richard tightened his arms on Rob's shoulders and fought down another whine, biting on his lower lip.  Fuck, he was so damn glad that he had the cock ring on, because if he hadn't, everything would have been over, right there.  "Rob, fuck, please don't make me wait any longer, I don't think that I can wait." 

 

"Don't worry," Rob said, his hips stuttering a little as he drove into Richard, watching as his whole body shook with the force of the thrust.  "Not gonna take long." 

 

Grinding down and into the next thrust had them both moaning into the kiss and Richard was drowning in how possessed he felt by Rob.  It was so damn good.  "Fuck, come on, want to feel you." 

 

"I promise," Rob said, sucking hard on Richard's lower lip, panting into his mouth.  "That one day, very, very soon, I am going to do this without a condom, just so I can see what you look like as a come covered mess." 

 

Richard slammed his eyes shut and groaned.  "Fuck, _fuck_ , **_fuck_**..." 

 

"Then," Rob said, keeping his eyes on Richard's face as the motions of their hips got more and more frantic.  "Then I am going to clean you up, kiss every single inch of you, and cuddle you close to me." 

 

"You sure do know how to romance a boy," Richard panted, biting down on his lower lip.  "Shit, Rob, I'm not gonna, please, please..." 

 

Rob reached down and undid the latch of the cock ring, letting it fall to the floor as he yanked Richard into the next thrust, making him shout and arch.  "Then, I'm going to let you do the same damn thing to me." 

 

Richard swore and bit down another whine, trying to focus, but dammit, there was no way that he could focus when Rob was determined to completely take him apart any way that he could.  "Rob, fuck, please, _please_ , I need-"

 

"I've got you, Rich, I promise that I've got you.  Come on, let me see you, let me see you completely lose it and fall apart for me," Rob ordered, focusing on Richard as he rocked into him another few times. 

 

Richard didn't bother trying to keep any semblance of control after that.  He arched, slamming his head back against the wall, shouting as he came, exploding all over himself, clenching down on Rob, his whole body trembling.

 

Rob only lasted long enough to soak up the sight of Richard sagging against the wall before he managed one more thrust and lost it, pulsing inside the condom with a groan, pressing his face to Richard's neck, trying to breathe through it.  "Fuck, you are going to kill me," he whispered. 

 

"Pretty sure..." Richard panted, keeping his eyes shut.  "That's my line after that." 

 

Rob snickered and pressed another kiss to Richard's throat, carefully helping him lower his legs back to the floor, ensuring that he didn't stumble. 

 

"Yeah, not sure I can feel my legs," Richard said, laughing a little as he leaned back against the wall, a blissful smile on his face.  "I think we need to do that a few hundred more times." 

 

"I can agree with that," Rob said, reaching out and tucking one arm under Richard's knees, the other behind his shoulders as he carried him over to the bed. 

 

"Rob!  Put me down!  You need to be able to fuck me against the wall again, don't hurt your back!" Richard protested, wrapping both of his arms around Rob's shoulders, clinging to him a little bit. 

 

"Well," Rob said, smirking down at him.  "Don't you worry about me.  I did promise you a mid-air fucking after all, didn't I?" 

 

Richard groaned a little as his cock gave an eager twitch.  "Fuck, Rob, I'm not twenty any more and neither are you." 

 

"You're right, I'm definitely not twenty, but fuck, wouldn't it be so damn fun to try?" Rob said, grinning as he got Richard settled on the bed, cleaning him off a few minutes later.  He threw away the tissues and condom and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Richard.  "So I have a question." 

 

Richard hummed and opened one eye to look at Rob.  "What's the question?" 

 

"How pissed is Michael?" Rob asked, grinning at him. 

 

"Pretty sure you melted his heart when you called in and wanted to kill my exes," Richard mumbled, smiling at him.  "So don't worry about it, at least not for now." 

 

Rob nodded and nuzzled into the top of Richard's hair, closing his eyes.  "I love you, Rich." 

 

"You sappy fucker," Richard grumbled, opening both of his eyes to stare at Rob. 

 

"You love that I'm a sappy fucker, don't even pretend," Rob shot back. 

 

"A sappy fucker who wants to blow me in the back of my car, if I remember right," Richard said, grinning at him. 

 

"Yes," Rob said, leaning in for another kiss.  "I do." 

 

Richard rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Rob's chest.  "Thank you." 

 

"I'll take an I love you, instead," Rob teased. 

 

"I love you, you fucking sap," Richard grumbled. 

 

Rob grinned and tightened his arms around Richard.  He wasn't letting this one go.  Not ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
